We'll See
by scatteredminds
Summary: Georgia Miller met Jackson Avery in Medical school.Once he left for Seattle,Georgia slowly forgot about him.2 years after last seeing him,she finds him at Seattle Grace Hospital.Will their liking for each other grow a lot more?Jackson/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples. This is a rewritten version of the old chapter 1. Hopefully it is less Mary Sue-ish than before. :)**

* * *

Georgia Miller had gone from country to country, city to city, town to town, hospital to hospital while never finding the perfect hospital to stay at. When she turned sixteen, Harper Avery visited her high school that she was studying at. He came into her class for Medical Science and took a liking to her. He had asked her why she was so into her work for this class, she replied by saying it would help her and her family. A few years later she had done a test into the medical school that the doctor had told her class about. She had received a letter a few months later, in a fancy envelope from the world renowned doctor telling her that she had a place saved for her. Georgia had looked up the medical school she was given a place at to find the pricing over the top. Her family weren't the richest but they had allowed her to go to the school, rather reluctantly, by getting a few loans which were eventually paid off over a period of time. Her father, Charles Miller, was the head of a police department that didn't pay much. Her mother, Amelia Miller, had quit work after her miscarriage that happened in Seattle. Amelia had always pushed her forward, her father had always ignored her or had someone else take the credit for _Georgia's _work. She had poorer family members in the southern as well as the northern states. Georgia also had a boyfriend for a solid ten years called Mike Camp, who worked as an amateur singer.

A few years ago she had met the grandson of Harper Avery, Jackson Avery. He was a friendly rival, one that had helped her progress through her tough years at the medical school-even though he was a few years ahead of her. After he had gone off for a place at Seattle, a hospital called Mercy West (which Georgia mistook for as Marcy Test for a few months before he corrected her). As years went by, Georgia seemed to slowly forget about Jackson until she caught a glimpse of him at her graduation ceremony. He nodded at her with a smile then disappeared just as the glimpse came by. After graduation she went off to find Jackson but was met by his grandfather who told her that Jackson left the minute the ceremony finished. A disgruntled Georgia sulked for the rest of the day, not really bothered to drink or even 'get down on the dance floor'.

The next few years she went off to work at many hospitals in many countries. She worked in Australia, Singapore, Thailand, China, Portugal, Russia, France, England as well as the last place she worked in, Iraq. During her time in Iraq she worked for UNICEF. She was well protected but still lived in fear of bombings or shootings. During these few years, the memory of Jackson Avery slowly deteriorated into nothing more than a name that was just something she picked up while thinking that it didn't mean a thing.

All those years later, Georgia Miller stood outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. She was offered a spot for residency just days into her UNICEF work. Georgia responded after a few patronizing weeks, saying that she needed to fulfil her minimum six months out in Iraq before committing to other jobs. A letter came back saying that they would wait. Now she stood outside of the large, white hospital's glass doors, wondering if it was the right thing to actually leave her work in Iraq. They needed her-not that these patients in this hospital didn't-since she was the most resourceful out of the lot. She could easily contact people to send in medical supplies or get choppers out to their camp in thirty minutes or less.

Georgia Miller was a twenty eight year old young woman who was starting to make a name for herself. She wore a white button up shirt, with the first two buttons opens, with short sleeves that were slightly puffed up. Her shirt was tucked into her knee-length grey skirt that went just above the bellybutton. Under her skirt she wore nude coloured tights that also covered her feet. Her feet rested in black shoes that had a small high heel to it that was suitable for a work day. Her brunette hair was let loose so that her soft curls wouldn't get curlier-she only wore a bubble if she was working on a patient. The only makeup she had were black eyeliner and soft pink lipstick. Her cheeks were slightly flushed but were slightly outstanding against her slightly tanned skin. She had an oval face, dark brown eyes, thin lips as well as a nose that fitted her face. She had a perfectly toned body-but still had a bit of fat that made her look like she sort of pregnant but didn't actually care-with the right curves. She looked fantastic but her body language said otherwise. She didn't feel fantastic she felt absolutely nervous.

"Are you the new resident here?" a female voice behind Georgia called out. Georgia jumped at the slightly childish voice and turned around. She was met with warm grey-blue eyes from the woman in front of her. Georgia stepped back once to take a full view of the woman. She had a similar body to Georgia's as well as the face shape. She had slightly higher cheekbones than Georgia and her lips were slightly fuller. Her hair was much fairer than hers-more like a cross between a dirty blonde and a very light brown. She wore jeans and a turtleneck with trainers. "Hello?" the woman said in an uncertain way.

"Oh, sorry about the ignoring, I don't usually ignore," Georgia told the woman. "I am the new resident here apparently. I was recommended by Harper Avery due to my work experience. And so here I am. Georgia Miller's the name and you are...?"

"Meredith Grey...well...I was a Grey but now I'm a Shepherd," Meredith smiled. Georgia smiled back at her, not showing her teeth. "Why are you standing out here for? My husband, Derek Shepherd, might be inside and might be waiting for you. I can show you where his office is if you like."

"That would be great, Mrs Shepherd," Georgia grinned softly. Meredith laughed softly and led the way. The doors that worked by motion opened as Meredith made her way into the hospital; Georgia followed her. As they entered, doctors raced to and fro, back and forth, here and there so that they could get information or see if an O.R was booked or not. Georgia was absolutely thrilled at the thought of working at the hospital.

"Call me Meredith," Meredith told Georgia, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's absolutely busy isn't it?" Georgia said aloud. Meredith nodded but averted going straight ahead. She turned right to the information desk and waved Georgia over. Georgia followed her order then walked to the desk. She was met by a young woman-at least twenty years old.

"Good morning Mrs Shepherd, what can I do you for?" the young woman asked Meredith but her green eyes were stuck onto Georgia but turned back to Meredith.

"Good morning Patricia, has my husband come in?" Meredith asked but turned towards Georgia. "This morning he had to run a little errand so he might not have come in yet."

"Oh, he came in around ten minutes ago," Patricia answered. "He clocked in and was waiting for-" Patricia paused so that she could look in her diary but resumed, "a Miss Georgia Miller, age twenty eight. I bet she must brag a lot about her being found by that world renowned doctor."

"Thank you for making that assumption but I do not _brag _about being found by Doctor Harper Avery. I've had a lot of criticism from many people and I've had just about enough. I don't tolerate bull from _incompetent _people who work at a desk for twelve hours," Georgia snapped bitterly.

"You have a lot of guts to say things like that to people," Patricia hissed.

"And I have more guts to just leave this hospital right this minute and go back to Iraq," Georgia growled.

The two young women glared at each other for a minute before Meredith started to laugh. "I like you," Meredith smiled. "I like you quite a bit." Meredith lowered voice so that only Patricia and herself could hear what she had to say next, "Patricia you have to watch what you say around Jackson though about this whole thing."

"I understand Mrs Shepherd," Patricia sighed in a defeated tone. "Mr Shepherd is in his office at the moment. Do you want me to-?"

"That won't be necessary," Meredith cut in. "I'll show her, she needs to have a grand tour around this place beforehand. Come on."

Meredith turned around and started walking away. Georgia lingered a minute with Patricia glaring at her then quickly followed Meredith. In a matter of seconds she was next to Meredith who was starting explain where things where as well as who the people were.

"All of our patients are on the second floor and above. The all of the are on the second floor or above. The E.R is on this floor and its filling fast but don't worry. The majority of the patients this month have either been minor injuries or pregnancies. That room is over to the far right through that corridor," Meredith explained while nodding over to the farthest corridor on the right. "On that board you have the surgery timings, O.R number, patient and the rest of the information."

"Sounds easy enough," Georgia commented. "But about this board of timings, don't you have a computer system or...?"

"We do but we rarely use it," Meredith smiled. "Why have you used the computer system?"

"Let's just say I was about to do the wrong surgery on my patient," Georgia grinned sheepishly. "The computer system in Iraq was so messed up."

"I thought you were in the field," Meredith told her. Georgia shrugged slightly.

"I was working in the field and the hospitals. We were once held captive by _them_, they told me that if I don't operate on their people that I won't see outside ever again," Georgia sighed. "I had to do it obviously. The hospital still had at least ten patients to get through in thirty minutes-some of them needed like five hours on the table. Once the job was finished, the elderly were just hanging by a thread and what was worse was that they took all our medical supplies."

"That must have been harsh," Meredith sighed as they started making their way up the stairs.

"No kidding, I saw one of my closest friends killed by a single bullet," Georgia whispered so that Meredith could hear her. "I know about that time with that grieving man and the gun shooting but that's nothing. You go out there in the _real _world and less than half of you would make it. That's how reality is out there."

"You don't think that that was the most terrifying moment of our lives?" Meredith asked, slightly offended.

"Of course I don't think that. I'm just saying that if you were out there then what happened here is such a little thing," Georgia responded.

"That's a fair concept," Meredith nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they were met with people going back and forth.

"Where are my friends?" Meredith asked softly as they made their way down the corridor. They continued until they reached the skywalk.

"They're probably resting if they had finished a 48 hour shift," Georgia shrugged. "Or they might be working. Either way, if you want to leave me here and-"

"No, I need to talk to my husband since he has some explaining to do," Meredith interrupted. Georgia threw her a questioning look to which Meredith laughed to. "I want to ask him why you weren't met with somebody to show you around. I guess he might have thought that you were capable of going around a big hospital without getting lost."

* * *

"I think I'll enjoy working here," Georgia smiled as soon as the women entered the office. When Georgia looked around she found a man who she guessed must be Derek. Georgia looked the man up and down, regarding his features. He had a well built body, lush black hair that was slightly wavy, grey eyes and stubble.

"Well, that's good to hear," Derek smiled but turned towards Meredith. "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"You do know that this is a big hospital right?" Meredith asked while nodding towards Georgia. He thought for a moment only to have his jaw drop. He had forgotten that she was new and didn't know her way around.

"I am so sorry about that!" Derek apologized. Georgia waved it off with her hand and a smile plastered to her face.

"I'm not sorry at all, in fact I'm glad. Thanks Meredith," Georgia smiled. Meredith nodded with a smile then left. "I like her."

"I do too," Derek laughed. He stood up to reveal that he was wearing light blue button-up, black working pants and black shoes. "Well, welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital which has been merged with Mercy West for a while. I am happy that you are here since Doctor Harper Avery gave a very good commendation. You are quite young though and thank you for not interrupting me like you did with Patricia."

"Oh...you heard about that?" Georgia asked sheepishly. Derek nodded to which Georgia sighed softly. "It's not my fault that she portrayed me as some bitch."

"That's a bit drastic isn't it?" Derek regarded.

"Well, I did grow up in a rough neighbourhood," Georgia shrugged. Derek stared at her while Georgia shuffled slightly.

"Moving away from the introduction, I know what you are capable of but what are your main points or strongest areas?" Derek asked.

"I've had to do a lot of many things and I don't really know what I'm strongest at to be honest with you," Georgia sighed. "I worked in Iraq and I had to work with cases very extreme. I had to do an operation with this seventeen year old girl who was pregnant, had malaria and to top it all off, her limbs were blown off."

"Did you save her?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. She was a fighter and she'd probably been fighting malaria for ages but we couldn't do anything. She lost too much blood but we saved the baby just before the young woman actually died."

"Well, that must have been an aching experience."

"No kidding."

Derek grinned. "I'll get Jackson Ave- " Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it off of his desk and smiled. "One minute, Meredith needs something." Georgia nodded happily and moved out of the way so he could go out the door.

When Derek came back, he had a look that described everything. "Is there something wrong with this guy Jackson?" Georgia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, it's just that...well...do you remember a young man called Jackson Avery?" Derek asked with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"I've met many guys called Jackson but a Jackson Avery, no I don't recall," Georgia answered with slight confusion.

"Do you think he might be related to Harper Avery?" Derek questioned.

"This isn't twenty questions is it?" Georgia responded with a smile. Derek returned then shook his head. "I don't know, I've met many men and boys with the last name of Avery...the last one I remember was a Thai-Brit young boy."

"Oh boy," Derek muttered loudly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Georgia asked with a small laugh in it.

"Well, it's just that-" Derek was cut off by the door slamming against the wall. Georgia turned around to the cause of the rude interruption to have her jaw slacken.

"Hey Georgia, two years have gone by quickly haven't they?" a young man smiled. Georgia couldn't help but stare at him. He had russet coloured skin, very well built, quite a bit taller than Georgia but the face was what had given her the haunted looking face. His lips were turned up into a small smile, he still had that damn stubble, his very short hair that looked like it had been recently shaved but those eyes were sparkling. Those beautiful sparkling blue eyes were haunting her. Those god damn eyes were raising her anger level to a whole new level. She remembered him. Big time.

"Two years, _two god damn years_ I was happy not remembering that face of yours. Two years ago, that face was there smiling then gone," Georgia hissed, walking towards Jackson whose smile and sparkling eyes had gone. They had forgotten about Derek. "And then four years before that graduation, you went without a word. Ten minutes ago, I was walking through this hospital thinking that I wouldn't know anyone here but here you are. Five minutes ago, I was glad to be here. A minute ago, I have decided that I am going back to Iraq."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't there for that one day-"

"Don't you _dare _say that it just _one day, that _one day helped me get the help my family needed," Georgia snapped. Now they were in front of each other. Jackson looking rather intimidated, Georgia looking like an angry statue while Derek who had sat back down, was enjoying the show.

"Look, I know you're angry but-" he was cut off by a stinging cheek. His hand flew to his cheek.

"What's the matter _pretty boy_? Can't handle the fact that you just got slapped by the one you taught?" Georgia taunted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say? Do you want me to give you something or-?" Jackson snapped until he was cut off by Georgia.

"I wanted you to be there at that graduation!" Georgia growled but calmed down as she turned around to talk to Derek. "If you excuse me, I think I'll show myself around."

"Be my guest," Derek told her. Georgia nodded, glared at Jackson, pushed him out of the way and left. "Seems like your big entrance and happy jumping into arms failed."

"I can see that actually," Jackson sighed as he slumped into a chair behind him. "Why does she hold a grudge? I mean, I understand if she was angry for a few days but this is ridiculous."

"It isn't actually. Just seeing a head won't do much for a girl like Georgia. She expects high from everyone since that is what is expected of her. She had high hopes that you were going to be there for that grand day but-"

"I wasn't..." Jackson ended.

"Precisely," Derek nodded. After a moment of silence Jackson had an epiphany.

"I think I'll have to go after her..." Jackson said. Derek nodded in response. "Oh shit." Jackson jumped to his feet and ran out the door leaving Derek trying not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia Miller had gone from country to country, city to city, town to town, hospital to hospital while never finding the perfect hospital to stay at. When she turned sixteen, Harper Avery visited her high school that she was studying at. He came into her class for Medical Science and took a liking to her. He had asked her why she was so into her work for this class, she replied by saying it would help her and her family. A few years later she had done a test into the medical school that the doctor had told her class about. She had received a letter a few months later, in a fancy envelope from the world renowned doctor telling her that she had a place saved for her. Georgia had looked up the medical school she was given a place at to find the pricing over the top. Her family weren't the richest but they had allowed her to go to the school, rather reluctantly, by getting a few loans which were eventually paid off over a period of time. Her father, Charles Miller, was the head of a police department that didn't pay much. Her mother, Amelia Miller, had quit work after her miscarriage that happened in Seattle. Amelia had always pushed her forward, her father had always ignored her or had someone else take the credit for _Georgia's _work. She had poorer family members in the southern as well as the northern states. Georgia also had a boyfriend for a solid ten years called Mike Camp, who worked as an amateur singer.

A few years ago she had met the grandson of Harper Avery, Jackson Avery. He was a friendly rival, one that had helped her progress through her tough years at the medical school-even though he was a few years ahead of her. After he had gone off for a place at Seattle, a hospital called Mercy West (which Georgia mistook for as Marcy Test for a few months before he corrected her). As years went by, Georgia seemed to slowly forget about Jackson until she caught a glimpse of him at her graduation ceremony. He nodded at her with a smile then disappeared just as the glimpse came by. After graduation she went off to find Jackson but was met by his grandfather who told her that Jackson left the minute the ceremony finished. A disgruntled Georgia sulked for the rest of the day, not really bothered to drink or even 'get down on the dance floor'.

The next few years she went off to work at many hospitals in many countries. She worked in Australia, Singapore, Thailand, China, Portugal, Russia, France, England as well as the last place she worked in, Iraq. During her time in Iraq she worked for UNICEF. She was well protected but still lived in fear of bombings or shootings. During these few years, the memory of Jackson Avery slowly deteriorated into nothing more than a name that was just something she picked up while thinking that it didn't mean a thing.

All those years later, Georgia Miller stood outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. She was offered a spot for residency just days into her UNICEF work. Georgia responded after a few patronizing weeks, saying that she needed to fulfil her minimum six months out in Iraq before committing to other jobs. A letter came back saying that they would wait. Now she stood outside of the large, white hospital's glass doors, wondering if it was the right thing to actually leave her work in Iraq. They needed her-not that these patients in this hospital didn't-since she was the most resourceful out of the lot. She could easily contact people to send in medical supplies or get choppers out to their camp in thirty minutes or less.

Georgia Miller was a twenty eight year old young woman who was starting to make a name for herself. She wore a white button up shirt, with the first two buttons opens, with short sleeves that were slightly puffed up. Her shirt was tucked into her knee-length grey skirt that went just above the bellybutton. Under her skirt she wore nude coloured tights that also covered her feet. Her feet rested in black shoes that had a small high heel to it that was suitable for a work day. Her brunette hair was let loose so that her soft curls wouldn't get curlier-she only wore a bubble if she was working on a patient. The only makeup she had were black eyeliner and soft pink lipstick. Her cheeks were slightly flushed but were slightly outstanding against her slightly tanned skin. She had an oval face, dark brown eyes, thin lips as well as a nose that fitted her face. She had a perfectly toned body-but still had a bit of fat that made her look like she sort of pregnant but didn't actually care-with the right curves. She looked fantastic but her body language said otherwise. She didn't feel fantastic she felt absolutely nervous.

"Are you the new resident here?" a female voice behind Georgia called out. Georgia jumped at the slightly childish voice and turned around. She was met with warm grey-blue eyes from the woman in front of her. Georgia stepped back once to take a full view of the woman. She had a similar body to Georgia's as well as the face shape. She had slightly higher cheekbones than Georgia and her lips were slightly fuller. Her hair was much fairer than hers-more like a cross between a dirty blonde and a very light brown. She wore jeans and a turtleneck with trainers. "Hello?" the woman said in an uncertain way.

"Oh, sorry about the ignoring, I don't usually ignore," Georgia told the woman. "I am the new resident here apparently. I was recommended by Harper Avery due to my work experience. And so here I am. Georgia Miller's the name and you are...?"

"Meredith Grey...well...I was a Grey but now I'm a Shepherd," Meredith smiled. Georgia smiled back at her, not showing her teeth. "Why are you standing out here for? My husband, Derek Shepherd, might be inside and might be waiting for you. I can show you where his office is if you like."

"That would be great, Mrs Shepherd," Georgia grinned softly. Meredith laughed softly and led the way. The doors that worked by motion opened as Meredith made her way into the hospital; Georgia followed her. As they entered, doctors raced to and fro, back and forth, here and there so that they could get information or see if an O.R was booked or not. Georgia was absolutely thrilled at the thought of working at the hospital.

"Call me Meredith," Meredith told Georgia, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's absolutely busy isn't it?" Georgia said aloud. Meredith nodded but averted going straight ahead. She turned right to the information desk and waved Georgia over. Georgia followed her order then walked to the desk. She was met by a young woman-at least twenty years old.

"Good morning Mrs Shepherd, what can I do you for?" the young woman asked Meredith but her green eyes were stuck onto Georgia but turned back to Meredith.

"Good morning Patricia, has my husband come in?" Meredith asked but turned towards Georgia. "This morning he had to run a little errand so he might not have come in yet."

"Oh, he came in around ten minutes ago," Patricia answered. "He clocked in and was waiting for-" Patricia paused so that she could look in her diary but resumed, "a Miss Georgia Miller, age twenty eight. I bet she must brag a lot about her being found by that world renowned doctor."

"Thank you for making that assumption but I do not _brag _about being found by Doctor Harper Avery. I've had a lot of criticism from many people and I've had just about enough. I don't tolerate bull from _incompetent _people who work at a desk for twelve hours," Georgia snapped bitterly.

"You have a lot of guts to say things like that to people," Patricia hissed.

"And I have more guts to just leave this hospital right this minute and go back to Iraq," Georgia growled.

The two young women glared at each other for a minute before Meredith started to laugh. "I like you," Meredith smiled. "I like you quite a bit." Meredith lowered voice so that only Patricia and herself could hear what she had to say next, "Patricia you have to watch what you say around Jackson though about this whole thing."

"I understand Mrs Shepherd," Patricia sighed in a defeated tone. "Mr Shepherd is in his office at the moment. Do you want me to-?"

"That won't be necessary," Meredith cut in. "I'll show her, she needs to have a grand tour around this place beforehand. Come on."

Meredith turned around and started walking away. Georgia lingered a minute with Patricia glaring at her then quickly followed Meredith. In a matter of seconds she was next to Meredith who was starting explain where things where as well as who the people were.

"All of our patients are on the second floor and above. The all of the are on the second floor or above. The E.R is on this floor and its filling fast but don't worry. The majority of the patients this month have either been minor injuries or pregnancies. That room is over to the far right through that corridor," Meredith explained while nodding over to the farthest corridor on the right. "On that board you have the surgery timings, O.R number, patient and the rest of the information."

"Sounds easy enough," Georgia commented. "But about this board of timings, don't you have a computer system or...?"

"We do but we rarely use it," Meredith smiled. "Why have you used the computer system?"

"Let's just say I was about to do the wrong surgery on my patient," Georgia grinned sheepishly. "The computer system in Iraq was so messed up."

"I thought you were in the field," Meredith told her. Georgia shrugged slightly.

"I was working in the field and the hospitals. We were once held captive by _them_, they told me that if I don't operate on their people that I won't see outside ever again," Georgia sighed. "I had to do it obviously. The hospital still had at least ten patients to get through in thirty minutes-some of them needed like five hours on the table. Once the job was finished, the elderly were just hanging by a thread and what was worse was that they took all our medical supplies."

"That must have been harsh," Meredith sighed as they started making their way up the stairs.

"No kidding, I saw one of my closest friends killed by a single bullet," Georgia whispered so that Meredith could hear her. "I know about that time with that grieving man and the gun shooting but that's nothing. You go out there in the _real _world and less than half of you would make it. That's how reality is out there."

"You don't think that that was the most terrifying moment of our lives?" Meredith asked, slightly offended.

"Of course I don't think that. I'm just saying that if you were out there then what happened here is such a little thing," Georgia responded.

"That's a fair concept," Meredith nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they were met with people going back and forth.

"Where are my friends?" Meredith asked softly as they made their way down the corridor. They continued until they reached the skywalk.

"They're probably resting if they had finished a 48 hour shift," Georgia shrugged. "Or they might be working. Either way, if you want to leave me here and-"

"No, I need to talk to my husband since he has some explaining to do," Meredith interrupted. Georgia threw her a questioning look to which Meredith laughed to. "I want to ask him why you weren't met with somebody to show you around. I guess he might have thought that you were capable of going around a big hospital without getting lost."

"I've done that before in France," Georgia confessed. Meredith burst out laughing while Georgia smiled. "I interrupted a couple in the janitor's closet."

"Oh you'll find enough of that here," Meredith winked.

* * *

"Here it is," Meredith smiled as she knocked. Georgia heard a male voice say 'come in' then Meredith opened the door. "Any questions, just come and ask. I think you'll enjoy working here."

"I think I will, Meredith," Georgia smiled then looked at the centre of the room to find a man standing there. Georgia looked the man up and down, regarding his features. He had a well built body, lush black hair that was slightly wavy, grey eyes and stubble.

"Well, that's good to hear," Georgia heard the man say but he then turned towards Meredith. "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"You do know that this is a big hospital right?" Meredith asked while nodding towards Georgia.

"I am so sorry about that. We've been extremely busy and I remembered about an hour ago but something came up," Derek apologized. Georgia waved it off with her hand and a smile plastered to her face.

"I'm not sorry at all, in fact I'm glad. Thanks Meredith," Georgia smiled. Meredith nodded with a smile then left. "I like her."

"I do too," Derek laughed. He stood up to reveal that he was wearing light blue button-up, black working pants and black shoes. "Well, welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital which has been merged with Mercy West for a while. I am happy that you are here since Doctor Harper Avery gave a very good commendation. You are quite young though and thank you for not interrupting me like you did with Patricia."

"Oh...you heard about that?" Georgia asked sheepishly. Derek nodded to which Georgia sighed softly. "It's not my fault that she portrayed me as some bitch."

"That's a bit drastic isn't it?" Derek regarded.

"Well, I did grow up in a rough neighbourhood," Georgia shrugged. Derek nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Moving away from the introduction, I know what you are capable of but what are your main points or strongest areas?" Derek asked.

"I've had to do a lot of many things and I don't really know what I'm strongest at to be honest with you," Georgia sighed. "I worked in Iraq and I had to work with cases very extreme. I had to do an operation with this seventeen year old girl who was pregnant, had malaria and to top it all off, her limbs were blown off."

"Did you save her?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. She was a fighter and she'd probably been fighting malaria for ages but we couldn't do anything. She lost too much blood but we saved the baby just before the young woman actually died."

"Well, that must have been an aching experience."

"No kidding."

Derek grinned. "I'll get Jackson Ave- " Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it off of his desk and smiled. "One minute, Meredith needs something." Georgia nodded happily and moved out of the way so he could go out the door.

When Derek came back, he had a look that described everything. "Is there something wrong with this guy Jackson?" Georgia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, it's just that...well...do you remember a young man called Jackson Avery?" Derek asked with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"I've met many guys called Jackson but a Jackson Avery, no I don't recall," Georgia answered with slight confusion.

"Do you think he might be related to Harper Avery?" Derek questioned.

"This isn't twenty questions is it?" Georgia responded with a smile. Derek returned then shook his head. "I don't know, I've met many men and boys with the last name of Avery...the last one I remember was a Thai-Brit young boy."

"Oh boy," Derek muttered loudly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Georgia asked with a small laugh in it.

"Well, it's just that-" Derek was cut off by the door slamming against the wall. Georgia turned around to the cause of the rude interruption to have her jaw slacken.

"Hey Georgia, two years have gone by quickly haven't they?" a young man smiled. Georgia couldn't help but stare at him. He had russet coloured skin, very well built, quite a bit taller than Georgia but the face was what had given her the haunted looking face. His lips were turned up into a small smile, he still had that damn stubble, his very short hair that looked like it had been recently shaved but those eyes were sparkling. Those beautiful sparkling blue eyes were haunting her. Those god damn eyes were raising her anger level to a whole new level. She remembered him. Big time.

"Two years, _two god damn years_ I was happy not remembering that face of yours. Two years ago, that face was there smiling then gone," Georgia hissed, walking towards Jackson whose smile and sparkling eyes had gone. They had forgotten about Derek. "And then four years before that graduation, you went without a word. Ten minutes ago, I was walking through this hospital thinking that I wouldn't know anyone here but here you are. Five minutes ago, I was glad to be here. A minute ago, I have decided that I am going back to Iraq."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't there for that one day-"

"Don't you _dare _say that it was just _one day, that _one day helped me get the help my family needed," Georgia snapped. Now they were in front of each other. Jackson looking rather intimidated, Georgia looking like an angry statue while Derek who had sat back down, was enjoying the show.

"Look, I know you're angry but-" he was cut off by a stinging cheek. His hand flew to his cheek.

"What's the matter _pretty boy_? Can't handle the fact that you just got slapped by the one you taught?" Georgia taunted.

"Wat the hell s wrong with you? You're overreacting!"

"I wanted you to be there at that graduation! How am I overreacting?" Georgia growled but calmed down as she turned around to talk to Derek. "If you excuse me, I think I'll show myself around."

"Be my guest," Derek smiled. Georgia nodded, glared at Jackson, pushed him out of the way and left. "Seems like your big entrance and happy jumping into arms failed."

"I can see that actually," Jackson sighed as he slumped into a chair behind him. "Why does she hold a grudge? I mean, I understand if she was angry for a few days but this is ridiculous."

"It isn't actually. Just seeing a head won't do much for a girl like Georgia. I think she the type of person who expects a lot from everyone since that is what is expected of her. She had high hopes that you were going to be there for that grand day but-"

"I wasn't..." Jackson ended.

"Precisely," Derek nodded. After a moment of silence Jackson had an epiphany.

"I think I'll have to go after her..." Jackson said. Derek nodded in response. "Oh shit." Jackson jumped to his feet and ran out the door leaving Derek trying not to laugh.

"If she has a boyfriend...I think he'll have _a lot _to live up to," Derek told himself as he swung the chair around. "Once they make up which will be never."


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia had scrubbed out of her first surgery which was the last for the day. Jackson had followed suit minutes later, leaving one of the younger interns stitching up the patient. They had just finished an excision to take an early stage of a tumour. Georgia sighed in content as she leaned against the wall in the room where the sinks were. Jackson was looking at Georgia, wondering what was on her mind. She had her eyes closed, a faint pink on her cheeks with a smile. God, she looked beautiful, Jackson thought but quickly shook away the thought. She was out of reach for a while and she has been for ten years.

"Just tell me what you're thinking about, Jackie," Georgia sighed as she opened an eye to see his reaction. Jackson rolled his eyes at the nickname which made Georgia laugh slightly. "Do you want me to call you pretty boy instead?" Jackson rolled his eyes at Georgia and tore off his gloves.

"I prefer Jackie," Jackson muttered but grabbed Georgia's hips and pulled her towards him which earned him a punch. "But, whatever works for you, works for me." Georgia started laughing as well as Jackson and wrapped her arms around him. Both of them stiffened. The laughing ceased, making it seem like time had just stopped. Georgia turned her face upward to look at Jackson only to start edging closer and closer to his lips until-

"Hey you two, some guy is waiting for you Georgia and he says he's your boyfriend and whoa...what's happening here?" Derek voice said. Georgia jumped away from Jackson immediately while Jackson stood there stunned at the turn of events, looking at Derek who had a smug look on his face. He was standing in front of the door. "He's at the waiting room." Georgia just stood there until it processed, waved at both men and left while ripping off her surgery garments. Derek moved aside to let her through. Once she left, Derek turned his attention to Jackson.

"What was _that _about?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Jackson shrugged. All he knew was the fact that he was only a centimetre away from pressing his lips against hers but no. Her _boyfriend_ had to ruin everything. "This isn't a shrugging answer, Jackson."

"I don't know!" Jackson practically yelled but quietened down. "I don't know."

* * *

Georgia didn't know what had gotten over herself. One minute she was just playing around with Jackson then the next she actually_ wanted _to kiss him. Thank god her boyfriend had wanted her to be around. As she looked herself in the mirror in the girls' bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder what that kiss would have been like. How it would be their little secret. A little guilty pleasure if you must. But that guilty thought made her want it _so bad_. There was pretty much nothing from stopping her, unless you call having a boyfriend that isn't as nearly hot as Jackson-

"_Stop thinking like that_!" Isabella hissed to herself. She had been in the bathroom for a few minutes now. She wasn't going out there thinking about Jackson "_Stop thinking about Jackson! Stop it, Georgia Miller! This is wrong!" _Georgia had never let her feelings for Jackson over run her before but something just felt right about this whole thing. The feeling how she felt when she was in his arms. But _god_, her boyfriend had been there but was it his fault?

Georgia jumped at the sound of someone flushing the toilet. She immediately turned around to be faced with square-faced, blue eyes, blonde woman who had a look Georgia was familiar with.

"I don't really like you," the woman told her. Georgia raised an eyebrow at her then sighed.

"Yes, I know, I'm an awful person," Georgia waved off then returned to looking at herself in the mirror.

"It is because of that and I'm sure that your boyfriend knows about this whole thing and-"

"You don't think I know that?" Georgia asked, on the verge of tears. "I bet you've got a solid good relationship with your boyfriend or girlfriend but my relationship with my boyfriend is something that you shouldn't even get yourself mixed with. I have never cheated on him and he has on me. I gave him another chance. Wow. Well, whoever you are, I hope you understand that I understand what is happening!"

Georgia had stormed out of the bathroom, wiping at tears with her hand. She slowed down her pace allowing her to breath calmer. She came to a halt, breathed in and out. Calming herself was the easy part the hard part was to mask the puffiness of her eyes. Closing them shut she forgot about the world but pictured herself in the war zone back in Iraq. So many seriously injured, so little time. Then she pictured herself outside of the tent only to see a bright orange light and-

Georgia's lids immediately flew open. She knew she couldn't hide from Mike that long or else he would go off and find her. Georgia finally made a start to the waiting room where Mike would be waiting for her. It would be like a movie scene. She would jump into his arms and he would twirl her around. A dream she had never done but had been seen in real life. Dreams, to Georgia, were things that kept you going even through the roughest of times. Dreams may become a reality or just something that you want to happen but you know it would. Most of Georgia's dreams had come true but the fact that she was at a battle between both sides of her heart were making her dreams just dreams.

"Georgia!" a familiar voice called out. Georgia turned around and a smile was plastered to her face. Mike Camp stood a few metres from her, wearing green baggy pants, short-sleeved black top and his hair was a complete mess. His russet coloured skin complemented his green eyes making them sparkle. "Come here," Mike grinned as he turned his threw his head diagonally-a sign to say come here.

Here it was, her dream come true. She made a run and reached him in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling them around with Georgia's feet off the ground. He placed her back on her own two feet, took her chin and thrust it up to look her in the eyes. Georgia was grinning softly as she looked at Mike. She knew she loved him but she was battling a war, one that wasn't winning nor losing. Before she knew it, Mike had bent down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She took a quick intake of breath at the suddenness. She quickly applied the same amount of pressure onto his lips.

What she didn't know was the fact that Jackson was staring at them, having the best seat in the house.

* * *

Jackson stared coldly at the two adults kissing in the middle of the hall. He had just walked out of the men's bathroom to find Georgia in a passionate lip-lock with her boyfriend. Jackson just wanted to hurl but also throw Mike onto the floor. He didn't want to see Georgia like that in front of him, especially after what had just happened. He continued to watch until Mike pulled away first, smiling softly at Georgia. Georgia's eyes fluttered open and started laughing. She wrapped her arms around Mike's waist pulling him into a hug. Jackson wanted to hit his head repeatedly against the wall. Georgia had twisted her head so that she was facing the men's room, where Jackson was standing.

Jackson found himself having an intense stare off with Georgia before looking away first. He didn't know what was going on in her head but he had mixed feelings in his own. He walked away from the couple. While walking, he took out his _Blackberry_ from his pocket, skimmed through the contacts, found Georgia and made a text.

_Georgia, if you still want that dinner plan at Joe's, text me back with the answer yes but if you don't want to have dinner later text me with the answer no. I don't want to be standing at the bar looking like a total fool. _

_Thanks._

He pressed send and heard Georgia's _HTC _ring. He continued walking for another three minutes until his _Blackberry _beeped. He looked at the screen that said 1 message. He pressed read and found himself grinning like the Cheshire cat.

_I cancelled all my plans to spend the evening with you Jackson. I'm _not _spending a night alone unless you want to hit up a movie and have microwave popcorn. Yes_

He was going to make sure that she wasn't going to go home alone. He was going to make sure that she would have time to relax and stop being so uptight. Stop being Doctor Georgia Miller but Georgia. Carefree, simple, Georgia who was driving him crazy.

* * *

**Ta-da! Here is the latest chapter! **

**I could have made the text from Georgia longer but I had to keep within the 160 character limit so I did so :D **

**Good? Bad? Mary-Sue ish? Review please! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter contains a spoiler for next season of Grey's Anatomy. ;). Hell yeah baby, thank E! News x] **

* * *

Georgia sat at the bar, drinking her second dry martini. She had been sitting there since the minute it had turned nine o'clock that evening after the near kiss. She _still_ couldn't get it out of her head. She did when she spent an hour with Mike but when she arrived at nine, couples were kissing like there was no tomorrow. That definitely had imprinted on her brain. One thing had caught her eye though with the couple who were closest was Christina and Owen. Owen had auburn hair, blue eyes, stubble, quite handsome and was tall. The thing that had caught her attention was the fact that Christina was wearing a wedding ring. Not an engagement ring but a _wedding ring. _She wished it were her.

With Jackson.

But that was a silly teenage dream. A dream she still held onto for ten years and it sucked. Big time. This was what that blonde woman was talking about. Mike probably knew about her little-_not so little,_ her friends had always teased-crush with Jackson. But, it was nothing. She told herself it would blow away after a while.

That was ten years ago.

She took another drink from her martini glass but when she heard the door open she swivelled around on her seat to make eye contact with the same emerald eyes she loved. _Jackson. _She grinned and waved at him. He nodded, the corners of his lips turning upwards. He weaved his way through the crowd until he reached the vacant spot next to Georgia. _Okay, just a few drinks, catching up. Home. _But the word home didn't seem so inviting. Hell, she lived in an apartment-if that _is_ what you call home. She couldn't say a thing though. She lived under the stars for a few months in Iraq so it was definitely a step up.

"Usual please," Jackson smiled at the slightly chubby man called Joe. Joe nodded, smile lighting up in his eyes.

"Are you two dating or what?" Joe asked as he handed Jackson his Guinness pint. Georgia immediately moved away from Jackson while Jackson turned quiet, his grin disappearing. "I think just friends then?"

"Just friends," both of them agreed in unison. Joe eyed the two of them for a while before helping Christina with what she needed. Georgia slowly moved back to sitting near enough to smell his cologne. She didn't know why, but the smell just made her feel like she had seen her first Hollywood crush-which was Leonardo DiCaprio-on the television. She quickly took another swig at her drink before talking.

"So," Georgia whispered, trying to mask the shakiness of her voice.

"So," Jackson smiled. "How has life been for you?" Georgia immediately threw a look at Jackson that said _are-you-seriously-asking-me-that-question-after-I-spent-everyday-not-having-anything-entertaining-to-watch-or-hear-about? _"Hey, just asking! Sorry for bringing it up." She could tell by the way Jackson said it that he was waiting for her to answer.

"Spill, what do you want to know?" Georgia smiled as she raised an eyebrow at Jackson. But she didn't want to know what he had in mind. All she was bothered about was the fact that the Guinness beer was _very _tempting. He laughed but quickly stopped as he noticed Georgia inching towards the drink. He grabbed his pint and pulled it away from Georgia's reach so simply that he had to laugh at Georgia's naivety. "Oh, come on, you know my weakness against Guinness beer."

"Then why'd you order..._this_?" Jackson grinned as took her glass and examined it as if it were new to him. "A _dry martini_? You could have any beer or spirit but you order a _dry martini_?" Georgia recognized the voice that said he was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, I used to drink from your drinks," Georgia laughed. Jackson put down the martini glass in front of Georgia, casting a glance at the pint. Georgia noticed that he was considering it before he shook his head. He lowered his mouth to her ears, feeling his hot breath on her neck. The hairs on her neck stood at attention.

"Your boyfriend will murder me," he breathed. "And you know that I don't want to get into a fight with your _sweet_ boyfriend." Georgia had to grip at the side of the bar counter to keep herself steady and not fling herself at Jackson. To make it worse he had tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, still breathing softly near her neck. If he knew what he was doing to her then he was doing one hell of a good job of hiding his knowledge. But if he didn't, slapping him was in the option.

He finally pulled away but it wasn't until then that she realised that she had been holding her breath. She breathed in deeply, getting a strong waft of Jackson's fragrance. _Stupid Georgia Miller, look at you. It's just cologne and you're getting hot and bothered. Well, it might also have to do with the fact that he was breathing on you. Crap! Calm yourself! I am Georgia Miller. I have a boyfriend, he is called Mike. Oh, screw it, just dream of him._ Georgia mentally slapped herself.

"So, Georgia, tell me about these failed dates then," Jackson grinned as he picked up his pint. Georgia watched him with careful eyes until she found the best place to attack. Just as he was about to take a drink, Georgia snatched it out of his hands and drank quickly. "Needy much?" he asked. She wanted to melt right there. Oh, to hell she was needy. Much needier than she was with her boyfriend.

"Um...haven't had one of these in a long time," Georgia replied. "And it still is great." She hadn't had one that was great in a long time. When she met his eyes finally, they held an intense look between each other, which made her remember during her third year of medical school.

~~~Third year of Medical school~~~

It was already turning ten o'clock in the evening which meant that most of the students had gone to bed. The ones who weren't in bed were up in the library, studying for tomorrow's tests. The library was half full. Each class had their own separate tables to themselves but two students were sitting in a secluded corner in the library. The two students were Georgia and Jackson was writing notes down in their little note books.

Georgia looked at everyone in the middle of the library. Most of them falling asleep or were just chatting among themselves. A few of them kept on looking over their way, giggling at them or talking about them. A lot of rumours had surface about Jackson and Georgia, all of them being false. One of the rumours had suggested that they were caught in an empty classroom with Jackson taking her clothes off before teachers came in on them. Completely false. They were studying together on the same topic about the heart and teachers were supervising them.

Georgia felt a soft kick to her knee. She jerked her head to Jackson who was looking at her sincerely. "What's up? After that last scandal about the both of us-as well as cameras to prove them wrong-they would have stopped." He raised an eyebrow at her then sighed. "Georgia..."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking why they were talking about us," Georgia shrugged.

"Georgia," Jackson smiled as he cupped one of her cheeks with a free hand. "You've got nothing to worry about. Even if they were true, I must be one hell of a sex god in-"

"Jackson!" Georgia snapped as she pulled away from his grasp. She was trying so hard to not laugh but gave it away immediately. The corners of her lips tilted upwards in a small smile making Jackson shake his head.

"You're never going to win Staying Mad at Jackson Long award," he laughed softly. He held an intense look with Georgia. She didn't know what Jackson was playing at but she might as well play along. They continued like that, they had all night to finish their revision, for a few minutes. Both communicating to each as if they understood. Georgia was falling hard and fast. She didn't know if a cushion was going to break her fall or spikes were waiting to drive them deep in her heart.

~~~Present day~~~

"Georgia?" Jackson asked as he looked at her worryingly. Georgia laughed softly as she shook her head. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just remembered all the crazy things people talked about when it came to the two of us," Georgia responded. Jackson laughed as well.

"Crazy times," Jackson smiled as he brought his half-finished drink that was drunk by Georgia to his lips.

"Crazy times," Georgia agreed as she drank her dry martini.

* * *

Jackson didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do next? Jump up and proclaim that he wanted to take her over to his place? _Kind of,_ he thought. But that would spark some kind of feud if one of her boyfriend's friends were there. They would go off and report like the dogs they were. But the fact that he was sitting like this with her, laughing at all the times in medical school, was good enough for him. For now at least.

Jackson wanted to know what she thought of him. He wanted to know if she _actually _liked Mike. _Two-face lying asshole hurt Georgia,_ Jackson thought to himself rather venomously. He shook away the thoughts. _No, I can't do that right now. Not at the moment. That'll be too obvious. _

"So, how have your dates with _Mike_ going?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow as he ordered two Guinness. Georgia shrugged. She was hiding something that Jackson didn't want to know. "Okay, before it was all about how Mike had done something and now it's just silent treatment for me? Come on be fair with me!"

"What do I have to say besides the fact that all our dates are going horribly wrong? Like a few hours ago, some woman came up to our table during our dinner, gave him a wink and then said thanks. I just got up and left. Ugh, what is wrong with me?" Georgia groaned as she drowned her sorrows in her Guinness pint. _What is wrong is the fact that you're still with him. _

"Well, you're human," Jackson shrugged as he took a swig at his drink. _A good one at that_. "And you make mistakes." Georgia placed her half drunken pint on the table, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"But that _was _the _mistake_, Jackson. I just kept him and allowed whatever was going on between them to continue. You know, I need company. I need someone who'll love me and never let me go," Georgia sighed. _Like me_, Jackson thought. "But, the problem is the fact that I can't be alone. I'll die if I'm left alone."

"Well, I'm here," Jackson grinned.

"You're the worst and the highlight of the day," Georgia grinned as she placed the rim of the half pint to her lips.

"Good thing then?" Jackson guessed. Georgia smiled as she took a drink.

"Bingo," Georgia answered as she finished her beer. "But if I weren't dating Mike, I would _totally _go out with you." Jackson stiffened but heard Georgia laughing. "Calm down, Jackie, it was a joke." Jackson quickly loosened up but he couldn't help but hear in her laugh that she wasn't so sure if it was a joke. He shook it off as him wanting it to be a joke.

"Alright, alright," Jackson smiled. "I did that because your boyfriend would murder me if he found out." _He would be too busy unbuckling his pants to murder me_. Jackson watched Georgia intently before he remembered his grandfather's proposition for Georgia. He felt his face fall into a grimace which earned a caring look from Georgia.

"What's the matter now?" Georgia sighed.

"My grandfather told me he had a proposition for you," Jackson answered. Georgia raised an eyebrow at him. "He told me tell you that if you want the job at the hospital he is in. He said that after you finish your residency or whatever you're doing now, you can join him under his rules." Georgia sighed while shaking her head.

"The reason _why _I chose this hospital is because it has more of a drama rate than any other hospital I've worked in," Georgia laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, Derek told me about what happened in the past," Georgia replied with a shrug but a grin had lightened up her face. "And you not listening to him? Good idea, Jackie Boy, but while there was a deranged shooter, not so much of a good idea. I also heard about you laughing at the diaper thing."

"Oh come on, it is a ridiculous-"

"If it means getting through a surgery that could take ten to fifteen hours then it is a brilliant," Georgia retorted. "But, I have to admit, it is a ridiculous thing to wear."

"Why do you always pick sides?" Jackson asked.

"It's one of my flaws," Georgia responded with a slight smile.

They continued to talk for another thirty minutes or so before an African-American woman interrupted them. She was short, had black hair that went to her shoulders with black eyes. She wore jeans and a loose orange shirt. Jackson raised an eyebrow while Georgia quickly became quiet.

"Doctor Bailey, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I am human and I do drink," Bailey responded. "I would like it if you keep your nose out of other people's business."

"That's hard for him to do though," Georgia told Bailey.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Bailey asked.

"Georgia Miller," Georgia replied. Jackson just sat there, shocked at the turn of events. "And you," Georgia turned to look at Bailey, "must be Doctor Miranda Bailey."

"Well, nice to meet you," Bailey smiled at Georgia. Georgia just nodded softly and drank. "You aren't much of a happy person I take it?"

"Nope, I'm Ebenezer Scrooge," Georgia answered with a smile. "It's all talk the talk but not walk the walk."

"You do a pretty good job at walking the walk," Bailey retorted with a frown. "Anyway, how long has this been going on with the two of you?"

"_What_?" Jackson and Georgia responded in unison. Jackson just sat there, completely overwhelmed at the mention of it. Well, if you call his heart being ripped to pieces then he's overwhelmed.

"Dating. You know, going out with each," Bailey pushed on.

"Um, no," Georgia laughed. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Well, that's a shame isn't it?" Bailey grinned as she took a drink from Joe's hand. "He's a really good-looking young man. Are you sure you're not up to dating him?"

"You're torturing me," Jackson pointed out.

"Well, just to let you know," Bailey continued, ignoring Jackson. "He's very much single and you two would make a lovely pair."

"Let me guess, we're the talk of the hospital?" Georgia asked. Bailey nodded. "Medical school all over again."

Once bailey left, Jackson just sat there. He couldn't believe at how Bailey just said all of that but as well as the fact that she seemed absolutely drunk. Georgia had just finished her third beer and was getting off the seat.

"Hey, Jackson," Georgia called out. He snapped out of his not so many thoughts and looked at Georgia. "I'm going home and I need a ride. Care to take me home?"

"Um...I don't know..." Jackson responded. He didn't know if he was going to contain himself in a small car. In the dark. During the middle of the night.

"I don't bite," Georgia laughed. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, where is your cockiness now?" His cockiness was hiding.

"Fine," Jackson told her.

"Awesome," Georgia laughed as she took her wallet out of her pocket. Jackson wrapped his hand around her wrist and felt electricity run through his body. He looked at her to find a wide-eyed Georgia.

"I'll pay," he whispered as he quickly recoiled from her wrist. He pulled out a twenty from his pocket, placing it on the counter. He quickly got off his stool and made his way to the door, Georgia trailing closely behind. When they got outside, it was pouring with rain. Georgia sighed in gratefulness. "You actually like the rain?" Jackson asked as he took his jumper off and handed it to Georgia.

"Yeah," Georgia responded as she pulled the jumped over her head. "It's better than the scorching heat they call summer in Iraq."

"Come on," Jackson sighed as he grabbed her hand and led her into the car park. They arrived at the back of the car park, stopping at a BMW. Jackson took his keys out, his body already drenched with water while Georgia was hugging Jackson to take his warmth. He had an arm wrapped around her as he opened the car with a press of a button. Both of them untangled themselves from each other, making their way to the door.

Jackson turned on the car so he could turn up the temperature. He watched Georgia as she ran her fingers through her drenched hair that had turned slightly wavy. Her mascara had been waterproof but her eye shadow made her look like a blue racoon. He looked behind them to the back seats where there were tissues.

"Here," Jackson said as he handed her a tissue. "It might help the eye shadow that's making you look like a racoon."

"Gee, thanks," Georgia told Jackson as she took the tissue. She pulled out a mirror from her other pocket and started dabbing away at the eye shadow. She was biting her lower lip to which Jackson had to restrain a groan from.

As quickly as possible, Jackson drove out onto the highway. "Where do you live?"

"I live in that big apartment block that's kind of near the hospital," Georgia responded as she scrunched the tissue up. She put the mirror into her pocket again. "Anyway, if you live close enough, I might stop by."

"Yeah, sure," Jackson nodded. He made his way through the free flowing traffic and in a matter of minutes stopped at the apartment blocks.

"If you didn't really want me in your car I could have gotten a-" Georgia broke off as she looked through Jackson's window. There was a person standing under a tree. "_Mike_!" Georgia hissed. Jackson followed her gaze to the person standing under the tree. He groaned. He wanted just two more minutes with Georgia. Just two. "I have to go."

"Yeah," Jackson sighed as he looked back at Georgia. "Have fun explaining everything to your _boyfriend_."

"You don't like Mike do you?" Georgia asked as she unlocked her door. Jackson shook his head with a grin. Georgia just laughed at Jackson and leaned towards him. Jackson's heart literally missed a beat. "It's a mutual feeling with Mike." Georgia grinned as she placed a hand over his which was on the gear handle. Jackson took a quick glance at their hands.

"Really now?" Jackson asked as he looked back at Georgia. She nodded softly. For some reason, the car was starting to become hot and stuffy. He looked at the temperature control. Its temperature was room temperature.

"I wonder what Mike's going to say once he found out that I took a ride back home with you," Georgia laughed. _He's going to kill you_.

"I don't know," Jackson shrugged. Just like earlier that day, they started inching towards each other. Georgia's eyes were starting to close while Jackson wasn't thinking straight. He didn't _know _what to think. Just as their nose touched Georgia's phone beeped. She quickly recoiled and took out her phone. He face quickly became a grimace. "What does it say?"

"'I know you're in that car, Georgia. I can't see you but I know you're in there. Come out and we'll talk about what happened during dinner a few hours ago.' I have to go, Jackson," Georgia sighed. "Thanks for the ride."

Georgia opened the door but before she got out she did something that made Jackson's stomach flip. Georgia leaned in so quickly that he didn't know what Georgia was about to do until she did it. She pressed her lips softly against his. Jackson's eyes were closed and he felt Georgia grab his black shirt.

* * *

Georgia didn't know why she did it, but she did. She quickly pulled away from Jackson with a sly smile. "That kiss was for the one I didn't get to give you on the day you graduated," Georgia lied. She'd done that so many times to some of her guy friends, kissing them on the lips for a goodbye, but it was nothing like what it was with Jackson.

"See you tomorrow, Georgia," Jackson smiled. Georgia nodded softly and got out the car. She slammed the door behind her shut, allowing the BMW to make a quick get away. She sighed and looked at the car as it sped down the road.

"See you later, Jackson," Georgia sighed. She looked at the tree to find Mike wearing his hoodie. Groaning, she walked towards him in the rain and that was when she realized that she was still wearing Jackson's jumper. It still smelled like him. Dazed, she continued to walk until she was face to face with Mike. "What do you want?"

"That's a nice way to greet your boyfriend," Mike snapped.

"Well, that was a nice way to give your girlfriend a sign saying that you're cheating with some skank in a coffee shop," Georgia spat.

"Let me explain!" Mike sighed. Georgia slapped him with the back of her hand. Her anger was rising by the minute. Mike growled at her but she noticed that he was refraining from hitting her. "Look, I was just helping her-"

"What? You were helping her to get off?" Georgia growled. Mike sighed in frustration. She walked away from him, walking off her anger before she threw a rock at him.

"Georgia, that isn't what I meant!" Mike yelled after her. "She just said thanks because I helped her get a dancing class in New York!"

"Come and talk to me tomorrow!" Georgia screamed. She didn't even look back. She just continued to walk towards the block of apartments. She was angry, beyond angry, she was furious. She didn't want to put up with someone like her boyfriend at the moment. But as she continued walking, she found herself hugging the jumper to herself.

She fell back onto her bed, still wearing the jumper. God, she was so dazed but she was literally drunk off of the smell. _Damn rich smelling guy._ She didn't know what Jackson was thinking during those few seconds of lip contact but she felt right. She knew it was wrong. But it was _so_ wrong that it made it too right. _Damn Jackson Avery. He isn't right. He isn't right. Yeah, keep telling myself that and I'll be a millionaire. It should feel so wrong. _The problem was that she was fighting both sides. When she heard her _HTC_ beep, she threw aside the fight in her and pulled out her phone. A smile crept onto her face as she read the text over and over again. Each time her stomach flipped or her heart missed a beat.

_Keep the jumper. It looks good on you._

The cushion was definitely breaking her fall.

* * *

**Okay, the spoiler is...it was so obvious ;) If you didn't see it then tough luck. :) I know loving person. **

**:P I really had no intention in growing attatched to Georgia/Jackson but I am x]**

**Good? Bad? Is Georgia a mary-sue? :D Please review! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been raining for two weeks after the evening at Joe's making Georgia take taxis back and forth to the hospital. This morning, Georgia was standing under the large tree to hide from the rain. She had been standing under there for about forty minutes. She wore skinny jeans and a hoodie to shield her head from the rain. Georgia looked anxiously at her watch. It was already nearing half past seven and the thought of being late just made her grim. Never in her life was she late, besides from her homework. Cursing under her breath, she was about to take her phone out when her ring tone beat her to it. Georgia took out her phone, glaring at the number.

"Where the hell are you?" Georgia growled.

"Well, Miss Miller, your road has been cut off due to the rain," the man replied.

"So much for taxis," she muttered. "Thanks anyway." She pressed the red phone button before the driver could say anything else. "Useless Seattle drivers."

Georgia trudged her way through the rain, taking the pathway next to the main road. Her bag was soaking wet, her shoes were just soaked through, and her jeans stuck to her, making her feel definitely awful. It would take her three times as long during the sunny weather but twice as that to get through the rain. Ignoring the fact that her legs were killing her, she continued walking until she heard a car beep from behind. Georgia stopped walking and turned to look at the familiar BMW. She watched the window rolling down to reveal Jackson grinning at her.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"_No_, I wasn't walking through the rain or shivering half to death here," Georgia replied sarcastically as she pulled the car door open. She got into the car, slamming the car door closed. Turning the temperature up, Jackson hurried down the road. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jackson grinned but the grin disappeared as he came to an abrupt halt. Georgia strained her eyes through the beating rain on the window to see why. "Don't bother; we'll be here for about half an hour. It gets pretty bad when it rains heavily. Call Derek or someone and tell them we're going to be late."

"Why, out of everything that could happen, we had to be stuck in the same car because of rain?" Georgia grinned as she took out her phone. _Not that I mind or anything_. She pressed the number two, pressing the green phone to hear the ringing.

"Well, we've been on a train together and a bus," Jackson told her with a grin plastered on his face. Georgia rolled her eyes as she pressed the phone against her ear. "As well as an airplane...does riding a boat count as being stuck on something together?" he continued. Georgia tried not to laugh. It was bad enough to know that she was in the same car, stuck behind traffic, but knowing that they sat or were on the same thing together. She shook her head. It was nice talking to Jackson like this but she was getting slightly edgy.

"Derek Shepherd," Derek said, snapping Georgia out of her thoughts.

"Derek, thank god," Georgia groaned. "We're stuck behind traffic and-"

"We?"

"I was going to walk to the hospital before Jackson caught up," Georgia responded. "Anyway, it's pouring, there is traffic and we're going to be late."

"Oh, thanks for calling in but in future go ahead of schedule." Georgia heard the joke in his voice.

"Ha-ha funny," Georgia told Derek in a low voice that screamed sarcasm.

"Yes, I am hilarious," Derek laughed. "Come in as soon as you can." She heard the familiar beeping tone, meaning that Derek hung up so she pressed the red button. Putting her phone away, she heard Jackson strain a laugh.

"Yes, I know I look a wreck but you try and walk through the rain while soaking half to death," Georgia snapped. She knew that saying that would just make him laugh so hard that he could die of no breath. But, to her surprise, she was wrong.

"Yes but look at me," she heard Jackson tell her. Sighing, she turned her head to her left and faced Jackson. "You do look a wreck." She heard the strain of laughter in his voice. _Well, late than never. _"But, you just..." he trailed off, seriousness filling the air as he cupped her chin. She refrained from leaning towards him. Her heart rate went sky high and the butterflies in her stomach grew intense.

"But I just what?"

"But, you just look absolutely-" Jackson was cut off when someone behind them beeped at them. He quickly recoiled and set the car off. Georgia settled back in her seat as her body returned to its original state. She should forget about whatever feelings she had for Jackson, just through them out the window. This was getting dangerous, even for her own standards, but she couldn't just cut him out of her life.

* * *

Jackson stood in the O.R next to a slim faced woman with a thin nose. She had dirty blonde hair and a slim figure. She was working on a woman who had to have a heart transplant as hers was failing miserably. On the other side of the table stood Georgia who was getting ready to leave the surgery. Jackson watched her intently as she cleared up her mess onto the tray.

"Thank you Doctor Altman, but I have to leave as my next patient is coming through," Georgia sighed. "Such an untimely arrival anyway, do you want me to page Doctor Yang to take over from what I was doing?" Jackson watched as Georgia walked away from the table.

"No, that won't be necessary. I've got Avery here and he could take off from where you stopped," Teddy responded. Jackson continued to look at Georgia as she turned her back to them, making her way to the door. Once she left, Teddy pushed him to show that he should move onto the other side. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, I guess," Jackson muttered as he took the heart out of the woman's chest.

"I see the way you look at her, Avery," Teddy pushed on. Jackson faulted for a minute but resumed to place the heart on an empty tray. His eyes were trained on the heartless chest before another heart replaced the old one. "You seem to have taken a great deal of fond towards her."

"We're just friends," Jackson said without a tone.

"Yes, but so was I with Owen but I had a small crush on him," Teddy continued as she started to join the arteries together. Jackson just stayed quiet as he helped stop the blood from making a mess.

"But he married Yang," Jackson whispered.

"Yes, but even so, she has a boyfriend am I right?" Teddy asked. Jackson nodded gloomily. "That doesn't mean you should give up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jackson asked as he finally met her eyes.

"Because you barely even take your eyes-or your mind-off of her. You just wait around as if everything will go to you. Newsflash, Avery, she's not something that your grandfather can buy for you," Teddy snapped. "She is a person. She has a boyfriend. And by standards, you would suit much better for her but the fact that you're too much of a chicken to realize the fact that she isn't a prize-"

"Okay, I get it," Jackson sighed as he finished off Teddy's work that she left suddenly to give him a lecture. After a few minutes in silence, Jackson finished the work that Teddy was supposed to be doing but was having time to cool off. "Okay, the heart is done."

"Good, now I shall stitch the patient back up and we'll be done," Teddy said as if nothing had happened minutes before.

Once everything was cleared away, patient rolled out, Jackson and Teddy made their way to the sanitizing room. Jackson leaned against the wall, sighing, while Teddy was stripped of her garments for surgery. He didn't know what to do now. She was literally bouncing all over the place in his head. He couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop being here unless something really bad came up, even he knew that. He wanted her gone but her gone meant that she would forget. Again.

"Avery, I'm a sucker as a romantic," he heard Teddy say. "So, why don't you go up to her and ask?"

"Rejection isn't the nicest way to go about things," Jackson responded. His eyes closed, he pictured him and Georgia in the car two weeks earlier. The touch of her lips against his. How she had gripped at his black shirt that hugged his body. Then the sight of her boyfriend. Mike. Pretty much the devil to Jackson.

"How do you know she'll reject you?" Teddy asked.

"Because she made up with her boyfriend a week ago," Jackson answered. "Yeah, she would definitely take me just after she took back her boyfriend." He slowly opened his eyes to look at Teddy. She was pretty, he thought, but she also had a boyfriend. Some psychiatrist person. He didn't even bother to remember his name.

"How do you know if she likes you?"

"I don't know. When the time is right I'll ask her and _why_ are you still asking?" Jackson retorted, rather annoyed.

"I don't know. It probably sparked something when I saw the look in Miller's eyes," Teddy responded.

"Wait, what?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Not going to say anything else since you didn't want to hear it." With that, Teddy left Jackson the way he was.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Jackson asked himself as he stared at the ceiling. "Why do _you_ have to be there? Why here? Why not somewhere else? Why not with someone else?" _Someone like me. _He shook his head again. He shouldn't think like that. He should never have thought like that. If Georgia could date someone then why couldn't he? Why couldn't he date someone like April? _Because she's too in love over Shepherd. _Jackson grinned at that.

"Hey, Jackie, you in here?" he heard Georgia call. He looked at the door to find Georgia walking in, grinning. "Jackie, that April girl is just throwing herself at Derek! It is absolutely precious!"

"Give me you're best mimic of April then," Jackson smiled.

"Oh Derek, oh my god, it's totally climatic how you hold those notes. I feel so good inside, oh, Derek Shepherd you are a-m-a-z-i-n-g! I know you're married and all but could I be your mistress?" Georgia mimicked in a high pitched tone.

"Perfect," Jackson laughed as he made a start towards Georgia. "But aren't you supposed to be on a case?"

"Oh, that, well that's why I came in here actually," Georgia responded. Jackson raised an eyebrow but studied Georgia intently. "Jackie, my patient needs the loving sarcasm coming out of your mouth." He couldn't help but smile at the warmth running through his body. The feeling that he got after she kissed him.

"What's her problem?"

"I have a feeling it's Vertigo but it might be something else..." Georgia said. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as if to say that he wasn't needed. Georgia sighed. "Jackie-" Georgia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, "-if you want to get a surgery before Yang does then I suggest you get your ass over to the room I'm going to drag you to."

Jackson raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Fantastic!" Georgia grinned.

The grin from her face disappeared as Jackson pressed his lips against hers. Just that feeling of warmth would do it for him but he felt Georgia kiss him back. He knew she did. Didn't she? He felt her grab his blue cotton work shirt and pull him towards her. Just as soon as he knew she was doing everything he wished for her to do, she stopped. She pulled away so quickly as well as walking away from him that it was unbelievable that she had been anywhere near him. Georgia still had her hand intertwined with his so she pulled it out of his grasp.

"What was that for?" Georgia snapped harshly. Jackson saw something flicker in her eyes but it disappeared moments later.

"A sorry for leaving you," Jackson lied.

"Well, you could have gotten me a teddy bear with the words: I'm Sorry. Jackson, the only reason I can do it is because I have guy friends that I kiss on the lips for a goodbye," Georgia sighed. "But come on, we need to get going. I'll meet you in room 450."

When she left Jackson heard his _Blackberry_ beep so he took it out to find a message had been sent. He pressed the read button but just stared at it for at least a minute.

_Leave Georgia alone. She's mine and it'll be wise not to lip-lock with her ever. I know you like her and let's keep it like that. That jumper you gave her, she's probably thrown it._

_-Mike_

Jackson wanted to rip his heart out at that very moment and tell Georgia to stomp on it.

* * *

"Hey Georgia!" Georgia heard Jackson call. Georgia stopped walking so that Jackson could catch up. When he finally reached her, they both started down the corridor. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did in there and I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Jackie, I question your sanity. Don't leave me please," Georgia sighed. "Anyway, forgive and forget."

"I've got a question for you," Jackson continued. Georgia nodded, not knowing where it was going. She was more focused that she was giving into her feelings. _Don't give in Georgia. Don't!_ She mentally slapped herself again because she was lying. "What happened to the jumper?" Jackson asked. _Well, I sleep with it at night and hopefully tomorrow I can bring it in so that you can put some more of your scent. _

"Well, it's in a drawer in my apartment. Do you want me to bring it in tomorrow?" Georgia asked, twisting her own thoughts.

"No, it's fine," Jackson waved off.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." They continued walking down the hallway until she heard the screams from the room she passed. Another room they passed sat two couples waiting to see if they could have a child. A third room passed where she stopped walking. She walked into the room to find it surrounded by people. "Move out of the way people!" Georgia shouted. Everyone parted so that she and Jackson could reach the patient.

"She's stabilizing," Derek told her as soon as she arrived next to him. "So here is how it goes: introduce who you are, what you are going to do etc."

Georgia nodded and turned her attention to the sickly looking child. Derek handed her some sheets with information on about the patient.

"Good afternoon Miss Maya River," Georgia introduced. "I am Doctor Georgia Miller, this is not-so-Doctor Derek Shepherd and this is Doctor Jackson Avery." Georgia looked at the ten year old girl who looked exactly like her when she was ten. "I hear that you have been throwing up, dizziness and some other symptoms."

"This could mean that you have Vertigo," Jackson added. Georgia nudged him slightly to be quiet.

"Could I die from that?" Maya asked. Georgia immediately felt sorry for the young girl.

"It depends sweetheart. You see, we don't know what it is yet and so we are going to run some tests like you do in Science," Georgia smiled.

"I like science," Maya laughed.

"So does everyone else here sweetie. Okay, so once we have the information we will tell your parents and-"

"I live with my grandmother who went downstairs to get tapioca," the young girl told Georgia.

"We'll tell your grandmother about the results and we'll see what we can do from there." Georgia smiled softly. "By the way, if any of these people seem to be scary don't be. They are here to help you but if you feel insecure about anything just press that button on the side of your bed and either I or Jackson will come."

"Thank you," the young girl smiled.

"No problem kido."

* * *

**I really didn't like writing this chapter but oh well. **

**By the way, I won't be updating as quickly since i have tonnes of homework and stuff :l so yeah x]**

**Please review! Good? Bad? Mary Sue? Any way to improve?**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh gosh," Georgia groaned as she sat down on a chair in the cafeteria. She was surrounded by Meredith as well as her friends and sister. Her sister, that didn't really look like Meredith, was called Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey. Lexie was glaring at Georgia, a glare that Georgia knew only too well. "Okay, look Lexie or whatever name you go by, I'm here and you have to put up with it. I can leave but the fact that the idea of going back out in Iraq scares the living hell out of me."

"But I didn't say _anything_!" Lexie retorted but the way she looked at Georgia made her think otherwise.

"Course you didn't, Lexie, but the rumour of me and Jackson didn't circulate because of you?" Georgia asked in a cool tone. Lexie just stared at Georgia. "Seems I am not wanted here so I-" Georgia stood up, grabbing her tray of food, "-am going to eat somewhere else." As Georgia walked away, she was trying hard not to cry. She felt all eyes on her but kept on walking. _I'll cry when I'm on my own. I'll cry when there is nothing left to live for_. She continued walking until she reached the door where she dumped her uneaten food with her tray on a table and walked out.

She sat behind a table, reading a random book she had gotten off of the shelf. She needed to stay away from everyone at the moment and a hospital library was the best place to be until Alex Karev comes in and sits opposite you.

"Yes?" Georgia said irritably. She looked up and glared at him. Alex raised an eyebrow which instantly made Georgia hate him. She had never felt such dislike for a person in her life but Alex Karev, he took the cake.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex snapped. Georgia's patience with him did so too. She slammed the book closed then let go of it so it could fall backwards onto the table. Alex continued to sit there, immune to the fact that Georgia was on the last straw. "Why do you assume things?"

"I don't assume things!" Georgia snarled. "Do you know how it's like to have one parent love you and the other not love you? Do you know how it feels when you hang out with a friend that is the opposite gender and they all talk behind your back? How does it feel when the person you actually like is the person you can't love because you're stuck with someone you don't actually love and-?" Georgia broke off once she noticed what she had actually said. Alex just stared at her as he caught on what she said.

"You like Avery?" Alex asked slowly. Georgia winced slightly at how Alex said it. Did she hear the voice that said typical? "You know, you just like his looks and-"

"You don't know him like I did when we met in medical school. He was an absolutely genuinely nice guy and I can't believe I'm telling you this." Georgia looked at him with a face that she knew was disobeying her. "Please, Alex, don't tell anyone. It's bad enough that my boyfriend may already know and-"

"Look, I don't know what is going through that head of yours at the moment but Avery doesn't deserve you," Alex told her. _Shows that you don't know shit about what you know about me_, Georgia thought. "I don't know you well enough to say what you should and shouldn't do but you need to think that one over."

"Mind you, I'm not exactly normal. I made up with my boyfriend who cheated on me," Georgia whispered. "Twice. I've been through Iraq like Teddy and Owen. I haven't stayed in one hospital for at least four months. I don't know what to do with my life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for the last two minutes," Georgia smiled. "But promise not to tell anyone."

"I can't promise that," Alex told her honestly. _Well screw you then. _Georgia got out of her seat while dragging the book across the table as she walked parallel from the table.

"Well, if I find out that it does go about the hospital," Georgia said softly. "I can make your arm look as if it had gone under a car." She smiled too sweetly at him. A smile she knew was a sickening sweet smile. "And it would look like it were an accident."

Georgia stood under the shade of a tree as she watched the rain pour. She still had no ride and no car for herself. She had decided on asking Jackson for the keys but the fact that she would have to wrestle the keys from him wasn't high on her agenda list. What was high on her agenda list was to have his smell on her clothing again. All throughout the day, she had been trying hard not to run up to him and kiss him. Even she knew that would go over the edge.

She looked at the motion censored doors to find Jackson looking at her way. She looked away immediately. She hated the fact that he was driving her crazy. She hated the fact that he was always on her mind.

She hated the fact that she can't hate him.

Everything about him made her stomach do leaps several times. _This is getting out of control. I bet he doesn't even like me. Christ, it's getting awful. _

"Well hello there pretty girl," she heard Jackson say. Georgia refused to give in so easily to his smooth talking and looked at him. He was looking at her with a grin on his face but she was studying every single detail. Every flaw she took in. One thing that had gotten to her was his eyes. God, those eyes were killing her. They were emerald like. "Need a lift or...?" Georgia nodded in response.

"You see, I was planning on going up to about half an hour ago to ask for your keys," Georgia admitted as she walked with Jackson.

"Then why didn't you take them?" he asked as they slowly made their way to the car park.

"I would have to fight you for them," Georgia smiled. She looked at Jackson as his grin widened. "That wasn't very high on my agenda list."

"Well," Jackson said. "Come and get them." He abruptly stopped in the middle of the walk way where it was pouring, snatching the keys away from his pockets and dangling them in front of her face. "Come on. I dare you to get them. The longer you're out here, the wetter and colder you'll be."

"Jackson this isn't fair!" Georgia groaned but made a grab for the keys. He lifted them higher in the air. Jackson tsk-ed her.

"Georgia, you're going to have to do better than that," Jackson laughed as he watched Georgia jump up in the air. Georgia landed back on the ground, bearing nothing from Jackson.

"Fine, but my boyfriend is there so I'll get a lift from him," Georgia sighed but was lying in his face. Jackson immediately turned around, allowing Georgia to grab the keys from his grasp. He turned around to face her, shock, with a slice of satisfaction, across his face.

"That was cheating," Jackson pointed out.

"That was revenge," Georgia told him smugly. "But you aren't going to give up that easily are you?"

"Nope," Jackson laughed as he grabbed her waist. Georgia tried to escape but only made Jackson pull her closer. Not that she minded or anything. She stopped trying when they were literally nose to nose but that was when her trying to stay grounded just collapsed. She pressed her forehead against his, breathing deeply while on her tip toes.

"Jackson," Georgia whispered.

"Georgia," Jackson murmured. A comfortable silence surrounded them. Georgia was slowly, inching her way to his lips until she remembered she had a boyfriend. _A damn boyfriend. Out of everything, it had to be a boyfriend. Nothing is stopping me only _him.

"I'm cold," Georgia announced as she ruined the little moment.

"I'm not," Jackson sighed as he released Georgia. She backed away slowly as she watched Jackson take off his grey rain coat. "Here, you need this more than I do."

* * *

Jackson sat in his car, outside the apartments where he had dropped Georgia off at, trying to figure out what was happening. He was wondering whether she actually liked him one that would be mutual or she was playing him. Playing wasn't something that Georgia did. She would either come right out and say it or ignore him. Or she might actually like him. _Or she might be catching up on a few years lost between us_. That seemed reasonable except for the fact that whenever they were alone, they would always inch towards each other. He shook it off as him wanting her. She has a boyfriend for crying out loud. Not that he cared or anything.

He drove off to Joe's to get a drink. He needed to clear his mind. Everything was so blurred at the moment that he could easily pick a girl up there and take her home. A drink. That was all he needed for a while. A good old fashioned let's-get-drunk-over-something-a-person-did idea. He pulled in at the car park and cut the ignition. He got out of his car to find it to have stopped raining. _Thank god for that. _He had lent his rain coat to Georgia and he had told her not to give it back to him until the rain had stopped for the season.

Jackson sat on his stool, drinking his second beer until Joe came across.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him as he placed his pint on the table. "I'm sorry to pry but is there something wrong in your life?"

"What do you do when this person you like is in love with someone else-or dating for the sake of dating-and you don't know what to do?"

"I would try and talk to he or she but I wouldn't know anything about that since I'm in a committed relationship," Joe answered. Jackson tried not to look surprised as he caught on to what Joe said.

"Yes but say you were afraid to do it and you've known this person for years," Jackson continued.

"Talk to her Jackson," Joe sighed. "I know about you liking this Georgia girl. It's practically written all over your face. But the fact that she doesn't see it, is probably the fact that she's overlooking it, isn't interested or she just doesn't see it. The way you two were acting in here a while ago made me think that she's immune to you since she knows you too well."

"Don't tell anyone," Jackson sighed. Joe nodded in agreement. "But how do you do it?"

"How do you do what?"

"How do you go for it?" Jackson replied. Joe laughed softly.

"Like I said, I'm not big on this whole thing but go for when the time is right. Go on and take the dive. You might find that she could be like you. Like you as in she has feelings for you. When she is in a state of a horrible depression and she needs a shoulder to cry on, go for it."

"Why depression?" Jackson asked rather doubtfully.

"She seems to be the type of girl who would just sit and do nothing when she is depressed. She would like to be alone but there should be that one person in her life that could break that shell of hers. That, most probably, is you."

Joe walked away to help with a customer but Jackson picked up his pint and continued to drink. He thought about what Joe had told him. There was no way that an accident so big that would send Georgia into a horrible state of depression that it would send him to tell her that he loved her. That she, Georgia Miller, was the person he had had a crush on since the first time they met in medical school.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

O**kay, I had a horrible writer's block as I wrote this chapter. I didn't like writing it at first but then I did x]**

**Please review! Good? Bad? Mary Sue? **

**:D Thanks to everyone who have subscribed and favourited. Thanks to the people who have reviewed :) I love you.**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Georgia awoke to the frantic beeping. _On my day off, lovely. _She jumped out of her bed, groaning slightly at the ache that was in her thighs. She swore under her breath. She hated exercise. She hated everything good for you. Georgia immediately went to her desk and picked up the black electronic and saw what it read. "Oh dear." This was going to be a long day for her.

Walking quickly through the hallways, April Kepner was talking to Georgia as well as handing her information about Maya River but she wasn't listening to her at all. She had much more on her mind than just a patient. She was worried. Georgia had a feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

"Anyway, patient River has been here for about two weeks. She has been deteriorating rapidly but the fact that she is just a young girl astounds me. I think she has more than Vertigo," April told her. Georgia felt April's eyes on her. "Did you hear anything I said or-"

A scream.

Both of them heard several pagers go off, two of them coming from them. Georgia took hers out and gaped. It was from the chief, Richard Webber, and said 911.

"Christ," Georgia whispered. April and Georgia stood in the middle of the hallway, watching most of the people in the hall run to the elevators until she was face to face with a tired Jackson. "Jackson, what's happening?"

"A major car crash happened. Seven people are in the E.R, four of them are practically dying and all of them need surgery," Jackson replied. Georgia saw something spark in his eyes, something that looked familiar.

"Who is down there?" Georgia asked. Jackson kept quiet but looked at April. "April, leave. Go down to the pit now." To her surprise, April listened to her. She watched her run down the hall until she wasn't in view.

"Georgia-"

"Who the hell is down there?" Georgia repeated, her anger growing. Jackson looked away from her. "_Who the hell is down there?" _Georgia shouted.

"Your boyfriend's brother is down there..." Jackson whispered. Georgia's jaw slackened immensely.

"What...?" she stared at him for a while before making a start down the hallway. She was scared. It wasn't because she might have to operate on Mike's brother but the fact that he might die. Under her hand. She couldn't do it. She can't do the operation if it was needed. What the hell was she thinking? She would so it because she owed him big time for something that happened in the past.

She pressed the down button several times before an elevator finally arrived. Once the doors opened, she slipped in, pressing the ground floor button impatiently. As the doors finally closed, she found herself crying. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheek. She couldn't do this. Not one bit. She had one other surgery scheduled for today for Maya River but having to operate on more frightened her. She didn't know what was going through her brain at the moment. She was used to this but Mike's brother? _Shane was an awesome guy. I can't do this. Not now. Not ever. _

Georgia walked into the pit to find it chaotic. She stood in the middle of the room, watching everybody do their work until she heard his voice. Shane's voice. Gulping, she turned left and started making her way to the screams of pain. She opened the door but found herself staring. It was like in a horror movie. And she hated horror movies.

"Miller what are you doing here?" Teddy asked. Georgia watched as Meredith and others inspected Shane's arm that looked solid. Shane looked just like Mike but at least two years older.

"Georgia? Georgia Miller? Well, I'll be damned," Shane told her, straining laughter but pain was evident in his voice.

"You two know each other?" Meredith asked, as she turned her attention to Georgia. Everyone's eyes trained onto Georgia. _This is awkward._

"He's my boyfriend's brother..." Georgia whispered but that was when reality hit her square on the face. She couldn't let her personal life get in the way of her work life. Not one bit. _Too late though, Jackson's already has_. "...and I am going to be a part of this." She made her way to Shane, ignoring the nurses who were trying to stop her.

"Leave her be," Teddy told them as she eyed Georgia. "If she wants to be a part of this, she can be a part of this."

Georgia slapped on gloves and lifted his right arm. It was rock solid. His injured arm had turned into bone. "He has FOP, hopefully no internal bleeding," Georgia reported. "I know that some of you know this but I'm worried. Sean here has had a history with heart problems. It was a miracle that-" Georgia abruptly stopped talking. She watched Sean for a moment before gasping. "Sean, you didn't do it yet?"

"It costs a lot of money," he admitted. "We couldn't do it and oh-" Georgia watched as he deteriorated in front of her eyes. His eyes were shut as she heard the beeping of a low heart rate coming from the machine. She was captivated in her own little bubble as she held Sean's hand. The hand that had helped her through so much. She felt like breaking down right there.

"Doctor Miller what do we do?" Meredith yelled. It broke the little bubble around Georgia and Sean.

"Get O.R 1 ready for surgery. Sean Camp is going into surgery!" Georgia shouted but lowered her voice. "It's going to be alright Sean. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." Georgia heard the door close behind one of the nurses who had left to grab O.R 1.

"He has FOP, Georgia, if we cut into him there is a big chance that he will _actually _die. If we aren't quick enough then say good bye to your boyfriend's brother," Teddy told her.

"We'll take that chance," Georgia whispered but started pulling at the gurney holding Sean. "If we don't get him to an O.R soon, he will die without our help. I don't want that imprinted in my head that I didn't save him because we are here, telling each other that it will or will not work!"

* * *

"What is happening?" Jackson asked as he walked along pace besides Derek and Christina.

"Haven't you heard that Georgia is going to do an extremely challenging operation?" Derek asked, looking at Jackson inquisitively. Jackson shook his head. The last thing he needed to know was the fact that Georgia was going to do a procedure on some person she may or may not know.

"This girl must have guts since she's actually doing surgery on an FOP patient. They need to be quick and _I _could be down there helping them but no. Little Miss I-Got-Picked-Up-By-Harper-Avery is doing it," Christina grumbled.

"Who is the patient and why isn't anyone stopping her?" Jackson asked. He was getting worried. Failure wasn't something Georgia took lightly.

"Some guy called Sean Camp," Christina shrugged.

"I don't have the power to stop her. I only filled in for chief because chief was on holiday," Derek laughed.

"Wait, Sean Camp? Somebody _must_ stop her!" Jackson said, exasperated.

"Why? This'll be great to learn from," Christina admitted.

"Sean Camp is her _boyfriend's brother_. It will _ruin _her once he dies under her hand!" Jackson explained as if it were that obvious. The other two slowed down as they looked at Jackson. _Now they see where I'm getting at. _

"If it gets out of control, somebody will step in for her. She will _not _continue if something happens," Derek told him. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that Avery, I still have some authority."

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Christina told them.

Around twenty people were sitting down on chairs from the observation room. Jackson, Derek and Christina were standing up, watching as Georgia cut open into Sean.

"Come on, Georgia," Jackson whispered to himself. "Just like in medical school." _Cut him like I cut you out of my life for a bit. Come on. You can do this. Just don't do anything stupid once you failed. _

"How good is she at these kinds of surgeries?" Derek asked him. Jackson snapped out of his thoughts immediately.

"She's quite good at it actually," Jackson answered. "She's pretty good at what she does. She prefers to get into the harder stuff but not brain surgery. Anything else but that."

"Why not brain surgery?"

"She failed her exam for it as well as failed the trial for it in a hospital," he replied. _But she's one of the best. _Everybody continued to watch patiently as she searched inside of Sean's body but her stance was one Jackson knew well. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean? I see nothing wrong. She hasn't said anything is wrong," Christina told him. "Stop being a baby and have some trust in the girl."

* * *

Georgia was looking around the stomach area. There was no bleeding. _Shit. I've got it all wrong. Crap, crap, crap and shit! Everything is going horribly wrong. This is bad, very bad. _"Shit."

"What is it?" Meredith asked, getting slightly anxious. Georgia was looking frantically inside of Sean for any sign of internal bleeding.

"There is no internal bleeding here. Symptoms say that there should be massive bleeding here but nothing," Georgia gaped.

"What?" Teddy gasped. "There must be. Even _I _know that all the signs mean that he was having internal bleeding. Why isn't there internal bleeding?" Teddy moved to Georgia's side and looked around the area. "This is where it was! We have to cut him open a bit more. Scalpel." Georgia watched as Teddy opened Sean a bit more. Both of them looked into the body but found nothing. "Something is wrong here," Teddy whispered. But something did go wrong.

The beeping grew into a high pitched tone notifying that his heart rate was spiking.

"My god, he's having a heart attack," Meredith whispered.

"We need to open him up even more," Teddy told Georgia. Georgia just stood there, watching Sean. She was deciding what to do. She was confused. This was Sean Camp. The oldest but dyslexic Sean Camp was one of her closest friends, her boyfriend's brother. The boyfriend who she was losing her love for. The boyfriend that was waiting in the waiting room. "Georgia, what do you reckon?"

"Close him up," Georgia whispered as she continued to look at Sean. "We'll operate on him later. We'll need to have wait for when this happens again. We need to get a donor as fast as we can. Take it out of my pay for everything."

Georgia immediately walked out of the room and into the wash room. She leaned against the wall and hit the back of her head repeatedly against it. She couldn't do this. Not right now but later. Later would work fine. Nothing bad is needed to happen right now. _Breathe, Georgia, breathe, _she told herself. She hadn't been breathing for at least a minute so she took a deep breath in.

Beep.

"You little bitch!" Georgia screamed as she took the pager out. "Yeah, I need _another_ surgery today."

* * *

"My god," Jackson heard Alex say. "Did you hear about Georgia Miller and her second surgery today?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't heard from her at all but only saw her a few times.

"What happened with patient River?" Jackson asked. Alex, Lexie, Mark and Meredith turned around to look at him. "What happened with her?" Jackson pushed. They all looked at each other, exchanging similar looks. "_What happened?" _

"Patient River died on the operating table," Mark answered. "No one knows what the cause of her condition was besides her. She knew what to do but they had waited too long. The damage was too severe for any work to be done."

"How is she?" Jackson asked. Once again, the four exchanged another round of looks before Meredith answered.

"She was assisting in the last surgery but had to run. She is now doing surgery on Sean and-" Jackson didn't wait for the last part. He turned on the balls of his feet and made a start down the hallway. _Just go left and into the observation room. That is it. I need to check on her. _His thoughts were overriding his main priorities until he ran into someone. "I'm sorry and-" Jackson abruptly stopped talking when he saw who it was he ran into. "-actually, I'm not Mike."

"Look Avery, you and I are both fighting for her affections but we also both know that her priorities are for my brother at the moment. We can't change that. We _know_ that you love her like-"

"No I don't!" Jackson retorted. He was lying to himself. He didn't want to feel that.

"Yes, yes you do. You love her like you never loved somebody before. The way I feel about her. I don't know if she sends it back to me but _I _know that she loves you. _I _know that I made mistakes. _I _know that she hates herself for allowing me back in her life. She didn't need to say anything. It's in her eyes. But I love her. Let me have her. That is all I'm asking for." Mike blinked after all that. Jackson just looked at him, anger swelling all over him. "Just tell her that I'll be waiting for her in the waiting room."

"Fine."

"And just so we're clear, I never had this conversation with you. I never even mentioned the fact that my girlfriend is in love with a guy who may even use her to-"

"Just so we are clear here, I will never use her for my personal advantage unlike you who certainly has," Jackson butted in. That definitely spilled the cup.

"_I have not!_" Mike sneered. "I _love her_!"

"Oh, yes, sure and I'm pretty sure unbuckling your pants for another woman-"

Wham.

Mike punched the side of Jackson's face which was returned in a matter of seconds. "Come on, fight for her. Win her." Another punch was given from Mike that Jackson fell to. "You aren't man enough to handle her. You handle your sluts and I'll handle mine."

"Why you little bastard!" Jackson yelled as he jumped to his feet. Jackson flew his fist right for the stomach, making Mike double over then Jackson kneed his face. Jackson just stood there after that, watching Mike stand up straight while touching his nose. A red trickle of liquid was running out of it.

"This isn't over you crazy son of a bitch," Mike sneered. He made a start towards Jackson but pushed him aside to get through. _God damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do now? _

* * *

"We're losing him!" Teddy yelled. Georgia and Christina were rapidly trying to get to the source of the mysterious bleeding. He was literally drowning on his own blood. A feeling Georgia knew only too well but instead of blood it was water. When she was younger, people would have dunked her head in the toilet making her drown in god knows what.

"The heart, it isn't cooperating with him!" Christina said. "Doctor Miller what do we do?"

"I'm sorry Sean," Georgia whispered.

"What the _hell _do we do Georgia?" Christina shouted.

"GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! HAPPY? I AM DYING INSIDE BECAUSE THIS GUY IS ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS! HE IS DYING UNDER _MY _HAND. I BET YOU AND YOUR HAPPY MARRIAGE DON'T GO THROUGH HELL LIKE I DID WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. HE WAS THERE AND I AM DYING INSIDE!" Georgia screamed over the beeping coming from the heart monitor that showed his heart rate going down. Everything just stopped afterwards. Everyone's eyes were all on her as she took deep breaths in and long breaths out.

"What do we do?" Teddy asked softly but before Georgia could answer there was a constant sound coming from the machine. Everyone's eyes flew to the monitor besides Georgia until Georgia took the lead.

"Give me that defibrillator over there and crank it up to the highest," Georgia told a nurse. The nurse gave her two pan-like equipment. She placed the two pan-like items on either side of the heart and went for it. She took the equipment away and looked at the monitor. Nothing. She did it again and again and again but still nothing.

"WORK YOU STUPID HEART! WORK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING THING!" she yelled. Tears were making their way down her cheek as she did it again and again for another fifteen minutes before Teddy took her wrists and pulled her hands away from the body.

"There is nothing you can do now," Teddy whispered as she looked at a girl who was despising herself so much. "He is gone now and you need to face it. Can you call time of death and go to the waiting room to see if your boyfriend is there?"

"Time of Death is seven forty-five P.M," Georgia said. "Everybody pack everything up and...I have to go."

Georgia ran out of the room before anybody could tell her not to. She ran out of the washing room and continued to run until she reached a dark corner. She placed her back on the wall and slide down crying. _Oh god, I'm such a failure. A god damn failure. No wonder my father doesn't love me that much. No wonder he favoured everybody else but me. I am a complete waste of space._

She walked towards the waiting room where she was still wiping away her tears.

"Georgia! How did the surgery go?" she heard Mike say. Georgia looked around to find Mike walking up to her. "What's the matter?" he asked, cupping her left cheek. She recoiled immediately.

"Mike, two people died under my hand at the operating table. One of them was your brother," Georgia whispered. Mike just stood there, staring at her. "And I can't be with someone whose family member I killed."

"Georgia, it wasn't your fault-"

"I'm supposed to be saving lives _not _killing them," Georgia whispered. "I'm sorry Mike but it's over."

As she walked away from Mike, she couldn't help but feel as though a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. The worst thing that she knew was the worst? She didn't feel sad or any resentment at all.

* * *

Jackson walked into Joe's bar to find Georgia sitting on a stool, drinking a beer. He walked over to her and poked her in the ribs.

"Hey," Jackson said as he leaned against the bar. Georgia put her glass down to look at Jackson.

"I've been through hell today. I lost two patients today; one of them was one of my closest friends. I didn't save the girl in time because I didn't know that she had this disease before since I thought that adults and children were alike but I was wrong. And then, I broke up with my boyfriend. I can't be with anyone whose family member that died under my hand," Georgia told him. She picked up glass and finished it. As she placed it down, she admitted, "This is my seventh pint of Guinness."

Jackson just stared at her until she started talking again.

"And the craziest thing is that I can think straight. I think I'm immune to beer now. Anyway, another crazy thing is that I didn't feel anything when I broke up with Mike because it didn't mean anything. What we had was nothing. There was no..._love_. I think being alone is best but there is this one guy that I haven't gotten out of my mind for ages."

"Who is it?" Jackson asked. _And here comes the spikes. _He watched her as she looked away for a moment to stare at the wine bottles. After a minute of silence she turned back to him.

"It's you," Georgia replied. "It has been you for ages now. God damn it. You're the reason why Mike and I broke up a couple of times before. He wasn't _you_. And I didn't love him like I love you." Jackson just stared at her. "Yeah, crazy right? I understand if you don't return the feelings but-" he cut her off. Jackson pressed his lips against hers and she didn't resist at all. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. They moved their lips for a bit until Jackson moved away slightly but their lips barely touching.

"The crazy thing is," he whispered, "is that the feeling is mutual beyond reasoning." They both started laughing softly. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

**And ta-daaa! :D I loved writing this chapter! I swear! I've had this in my head for weeks! **

**Thanks to all the people who have favourited and all! You guys rock! And reviewed :)**

**By the way, updates will be much slower so don't expect much since I have a lot of homework going on at the moment.**

**Okay! Please review! Good? Bad? Mary Sue? **

**:D Grey's Anatomy Season 7=AMAZING! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello peoples. I had gotten a review saying that my character is a Mary-Sue and I'm going to change some things in the next few chapters or even rewrite the first few chapters, like her age etc, etc and the fact that she was 16 at the time when she was found. Hopefully you guys understand because I want to make this story as best as I can to my capabilities. :)

Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, favourite-d and alerted. It means a bunch.

~~~vampire-angel1996~~~


	9. Chapter 9

During the next couple of days after the night Georgia and Jackson spent together, Georgia avoided him. Whenever Mike tried to call her, she just ignored it until a couple of hours ago she had to buy a new sim card for her phone so the ringing would cease. She wanted to start fresh. She just wanted to press the reset button, only if she had one.

She walked down the corridor, looking at the charts for a patient she was about to check up on when she bumped into someone. She stopped walking, looked up and tried not to run away. She succeeded.

"Hey, Georgia, I was wondering-"

"No, Jackson," Georgia told him firmly. Deep down inside she wanted to let him do what he did to her after the bar. _And starting fresh does not mean sleeping with some guy, _she reminded herself. He raised an eyebrow, one that said that he knew all.

"You didn't hear me out yet," Jackson stated. Georgia crossed her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "Good. Now then as I was about to say, maybe I could work on a case with you. We haven't seen or talked to each-"

"We're seeing and talking to each other now aren't we?" Georgia snapped. Jackson just stared at her, very amused. _You didn't seem amused when I told you about my past. _What happened next made her just want to drag him off into a dark, a very dark room, with a bed in it.

He pressed his lips against hers. "And, tell me next time when you decide to try and ignore me," he murmured against her lips. He pulled away before earning a punch from Georgia. "What? Did I offend you?"

"Did I tell you to stop?" Georgia snapped. Before Jackson could answer, Georgia pressed her lips against his. This was such a guilty pleasure, knowing that this shouldn't be happening. _I am so weak! _Georgia mentally slapped herself as she pulled away first. She pressed her palm against his cheek and smiled. "God damn it, I am so weak."

"I know you are," he chuckled but turned serious. "So, about this-"

"Everyone is staring..." Georgia whispered, getting slightly insecure about everyone staring at her. Georgia turned her gaze around the corridor but found herself staring at the way she was gripping onto Jackson. As she took her hands off of Jackson, she took a step back. "And in work, we shall keep this relationship strictly professional. No fooling around. Understand, Avery?"

"We went from a touching moment to you snapping at me. How does that work again?" Jackson asked, grinning at her. Georgia bit her bottom lip, wondering how she was going to get through the day. "And I need your new number." She just blinked after that.

"...What?" Georgia choked out. Staring at him in disbelief, she recalled every moment with the new number. She hadn't phoned anyone with it but had all the numbers she needed. She didn't even tell _anyone_. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"When I tried to phone your number it said that your number wasn't working," Jackson grinned. "So pass it over and everything will be alright."

"What happens if I don't?"

Jackson smirked as he draped an arm over her shoulders. He started walking, dragging Georgia along with him. Georgia just looked ahead of her, afraid of looking at Jackson just in case he was going to do something he would regret. They stopped in front of the elevators and that was when Georgia suddenly had an idea. _If I look up, he will probably give away that he is going to slide his hand down my side, into my pocket and...Shit!_

"Jackson Avery, you will not do that trick!" Georgia snapped as she shrugged Jackson's arm off of her. She turned around to find a very shocked looking Jackson. She wasn't going to have none of it. "Don't you _dare _look at me like that! I know bloody well what you are thinking about doing, Avery!"

"What ever do you mean, Georgia?" Jackson laughed as he pressed the down button.

"You know what I mean, Jackson!" Georgia snapped. Georgia stood in front of him fuming while Jackson looked around until they heard the bing of the arrival of the elevator. Georgia turned around and walked into the elevator who was followed by Jackson. Once both of them were in, Jackson pressed the second floor and they stood there in silence until the doors closed.

"I wasn't about to do anything," Jackson told her once the doors closed. Georgia looked up at him to find Jackson looking at her sincerely. "Why, what do you think I was going to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned his body so that he was facing her then started walking towards. Georgia started walking backwards until she hit a side of the elevator. Jackson towered over her as he stopped walking. "Hmm, what was I going to do?"

"Jackson, we can't do this. What we are doing is ridiculous! I can't do this..._we _can't do this." Jackson stared hard at her for a moment before talking.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I..." Georgia didn't stare at him for long but she looked over his shoulder to find a person she didn't want to see. She cleared her throat and pushed Jackson away which earned her a look from Jackson. "Jackson, look behind you before you start to get angry at me," Georgia said through gritted teeth. She watched Jackson turn around but tried no to laugh.

"Ah...um...doctor Bailey...um...yeah," Jackson stuttered.

"Doctor Avery, please tell me you were not going to do _that _in this elevator let alone in the hospital," Bailey told him.

"He was probably thinking about it," Georgia spilled accidentally. Jackson, from the corner of his eye, sent a death glare at her. "Hey, not my fault that you're sexually active Jackson."

"Well, women do generally, um, turn men on," Bailey said slowly. Jackson turned his head to give Georgia a help-me look. One that Georgia easily returned. "And as a matter of fact, it is known that women want it as much as males do."

"Help me!" Georgia yelled from the elevator, slamming her fists against the door but then heard the ding sound. "Thank god!" The doors started opening but Georgia had already slipped out from the opening that was just wide enough for her to escape. "That was one of the most terrifying moments in an elevator."

"He-he, that always works," Bailey laughed to herself.

* * *

Georgia walked into Joe's, sitting herself on a stool. "Pint, Guinness," Georgia told Joe as soon as he arrived. Joe quietly filled her pint with Guinness then left her with her thoughts. _Most_ of the time Georgia could have easily ignored Jackson entirely but now that they worked in the same hospital, and there was no grudge at all once she understood Jackson's point of view, it was impossible to do so. It was also impossible to keep things private without it going around the whole hospital. She learnt the hard way that day. But right now, it was her and her drinking time that will keep that aside until, of course, April comes along and starts yapping about.

"I heard about the elevator with Jackson," April smiled. "And Bailey was there. I do think she is right about women wanting males just as much as males want us. I think it has been scientifically proven but we can hide our want much better than men. Did you know...?" Georgia completely fell out of the conversation as soon as she went into her 'did you know?' moments. She was good to be around when you need company, bad to be around when you talk sex.

"Look, April, as much as this is all interesting, I would really like you to go away," Georgia told April. April blinked as if it was something stupid and she could wave it off.

"Oh, well, if you need anyone to talk to you know-"

"Will you _piss off_?" Georgia snapped. April quickly sped away from Georgia. Georgia didn't need some girl who fell in love with the most unusual people; people who were married or were Karev. She didn't need any of it at the moment. All she needed was her Guinness until Jackson came along.

"So, I heard that you told April to 'piss off'. Why?" Jackson asked. Georgia stared intently at her half finished drink.

"I didn't need her around at that period of time and will you leave me alone?" Georgia responded. She looked away from her glass to Jackson who looked slightly hurt. "I don't need this drama right after-"

He pressed his lips against hers to make her stop talking. That was all he needed to do. Georgia just wanted to melt right on the spot as he ran his fingers through her hair. The things he did to her were just the things that got her into the trouble she was in at the moment. Angry ex-boyfriend plus guy who wasn't really her boyfriend who was kissing her at the moment equals danger for Georgia. She just wanted to pull away, stop kissing him back and slap him. The problem was she couldn't do it. All she could do was try and bring him as close as possible to her body but even that was going to be hard work since she was resisting her own temptations.

When he pulled away, Georgia just stared at him with jaw slack but still had her grip on his shirt. He chuckled. "What don't you want again, Georgia?"

"No, Jackson, we can_not _do this," Georgia sighed as she let go of his shirt. "It's bad enough that it's just been about a few days after the break up but what we did that night-"

"Was nothing to complain about," Jackson finished off with a straight face. Georgia knew he wasn't joking about it but she couldn't complain either. It was much better than what she had before.

"Fine, even if it wasn't anything to complain about, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me you love me again," Jackson responded. Georgia blinked, waiting for Jackson to laugh or poke fun at her but he was dead serious.

"Jackson-"

"Tell me," he sighed. "If you don't, I'll leave you alone. I'll go home right now, forget about what we discussed and what we did and go home."

"You're not serious," Georgia scoffed. She wanted him to be not serious; all she could see was the sincerity in his eyes. "Holy crap, you are being serious."

"No shit Sherlock," Jackson sighed. Georgia just stared at Jackson as he waited for an answer. She just wanted to make something up, say that she was drunk that night. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for that and she was certainly not going to make a fool of herself that night. But did she really love him? Was it just an instinct to just get a rebound guy even though _she _was the one who broke up with her boyfriend in the first? She knew it was stupid to even mention that she still had feelings for Mike because there wasn't any. "My fault for even bringing it up," Jackson said making Georgia snap out of her thoughts. "See you at work tomorrow." Jackson lingered by her side for a moment, staring into her eyes but left moments later.

At least thirty minutes had passed and Isabella was still facing the place Jackson had been standing. Her mind was blank. She couldn't think or even say anything. April had gone over to her a couple of times but walked away when she found that Georgia wouldn't answer anything. Her empty mind was suddenly brought back to life when she heard Joe's voice. "I see there is something wrong. Want to talk about it?" Isabella turned around on her seat to find Joe smiling at her.

"You would think I was retarded," Georgia pointed out.

"Try me." Georgia stared at the man for a while before answering.

"Okay. Say you liked this person, and he or she confessed his or her feelings for you but you didn't say anything and they left what would you do?"

"Well, I would go after the person. I would tell them that they took it the wrong way or even show them how I feel. Personally, if you want my opinion, I would go after them. It saves the big confrontation later, like in work," Joe replied. Georgia bit her bottom lip as she digested the advice. Personally, she would do what Joe did but she had no idea where Jackson lived. "He lives here," Joe said, snapping Georgia out of her thoughts. He wrote down an address on a napkin and passed it to her. "The others who live there aren't there at the moment. I'll stall them for about two hours but that's as long as I can keep them here."

"Even though I don't know you that well, thanks for the help," Georgia smiled as she slid off of her stool. "Can you put it on my tab?"

"Yeah, sure," Joe said as he waved it off.

"Thanks."

* * *

Georgia slammed her fist against the door several times before she heard the door unlock. The door opened to find Jackson in slacks and in a baggy shirt. His facial expression said it all. He didn't want her to be there and she didn't feel at home. He leaned on the doorframe, his eyebrow raised. "What do you want?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice. Georgia's eye scanned his face, searching for _something _but she didn't know what she was actually searching _for_.

"Jackson-"

"Look, I get it if you don't like me," Jackson said, shifting slightly to put more of his weight on the doorframe. "I guess I must have been the rebound guy."

"No, it wasn't-"

"No, it's fine. I mean, I've never been used before...let alone by a friend," Jackson shrugged but his voice was oozing with malice. Georgia's fingers twitched as the anger inside of her rose. "So, it's fine if you want to leave. We can forget this ever happened and-"

"Let. Me. _Talk_!" Georgia snarled as she cut off Jackson. There was a moment of awkward silence before Georgia continued. "How _dare _you say that I used you because you dragged me home that evening and sort of used _me. _I am _not _going to leave because I like it in Seattle and whether you like it or not, I am here to stay!"

"Wow," was all Jackson said. Georgia and Jackson stared at each other for a moment. Everything was racing through her mind as she thought about what to do next. This whole thing was getting out of hand, even for her. Too much drama for one guy is just too much for anyone, especially Georgia. She hated feeling like this one guy is the one who is doing this to her. Who makes her so worked up and frustrated. It wasn't right but this was her.

"Come here," Georgia sighed. Before Jackson could do anything, Georgia pressed her lips against his and surprisingly to her, she wasn't pushed away. She felt Jackson snake his arm around her waist and dragged her into the house. "The...door..." Georgia murmured against his lips. She heard a groan come from Jackson but heard the door slam. Next thing she knew, she pushed roughly against the door but her lips hadn't left his. _This is going to be a ridiculous relationship, _Georgia thought and all she could do was smile at the thought of it.

* * *

April had gone into the house to find everything in perfect condition which was a surprise to her. After what happened at the bar with him and Georgia, she thought he would have gotten some kind of way to lay off. Smiling in content, she made her way to the stairs and went up them while unzipping her coat. It had started raining around an hour ago and she had to walk back to the house because the taxis weren't in sight. Lexie, Derek, Meredith and Alex were still at Joe's but she had to wake up early the next day for work. She wrinkled her nose at the idea of the others having a hang over due to alcohol. At least _she _controlled herself unlike one Georgia Miller. She could stand her but the chemistry between Jackson and her made April want to puke. She was all for the cute relationsip but what she saw at Joe's earlier that evening made her want to slap Georgia. Jackson was nice guy once you got to know him but hurt _him_ like _that_ was an awful thing to do. She thought that Georgia Miller was a leach and so did half of the interns. April stopped in her tracks to ponder at how long Georgia had been a somewhat intern. It had been four years already which meant that Georgia could easily topple her superiority over Georgia. She scoffed at the idea and continued her way up the stairs.

As soon as April arrived at the top of the stairs, she made her way over to Jackson's room to find no sound coming out of it. "Strange," April whispered. At this time of the night, Jackson was usually watching cartoons or a movie but he wasn't. _Maybe he's tired, _April assumed but she wanted to find out if she was right. She opened the door slightly to find the bottom of the bed visible due to the streetlights, so she opened it a bit more and refrained from gasping. Lying bed in Jackson's grip was Georgia. She looked around the room to find both of their garments on the floor in all directions. She heard Georgia groan slightly and she immediately looked at the couple on the bed. She watched as Georgia shuffle a bit closer into Jackson but she didn't wake up. April sighed softly as she closed the door. All she knew was that she was late by a couple of hours and was beaten by an intern.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while and I have finally updated. At the moment I am writing the next chapter! :D. **

**How was the chapter? Good? Bad? If it is, please tell me how I can improve! :D**

**Thanks to the people who subscribed and alerted as well as those who reviewed! They mean a bunch! :)**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Georgia woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds and the bright sunshine from outside with her eyes barely open. Her head was banging slightly; her body ached but could vaguely remember what had happened the previous night. It had something to do with Jackson but she came to the conclusion that it was a dream. She knew she was in her bed at her apartment, _right_? She could remember the slam of a door which made her presume that she was at home in her bed. Okay, she had that bit down but what about her aching body? She could have run home the previous night, but she went to the gym with some of her old friends from school regularly. She hated going but her friends have been dragging her to the gym for weeks so she couldn't say no. That idea was crossed out immediately. Maybe she pulled a muscle but most of her body ached. That was ruled out as well. Maybe it was diabetes. Her family had a long line of diabetes and had found out recently that she had it as well, type 2 diabetes. The only reason to why her head was killing her was because she had a hangover. Not a bad one but a can-live-with-it hangover. _Okay, so I am in my bed, my body aches because of my diabetes and I have a simple hangover. I can live with that. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Georgia groaned softly and immediately shut her eyes again. She didn't want to go to work that day because she felt like crap. Her pager kept on beeping so she pulled the covers over her head which quietened down the pager until she heard _another_ pager go off. _What the hell...? _Georgia thought as she immediately woke up. She pulled the covers off of her head and sat up to find that she wasn't in her bed, let alone her apartment building. She was in a house. She was in the bed of the person who lived in the house. Georgia looked under the covers and quickly looked away. She was in a bed, naked, of the person who lived in the house. She looked over to her left to find it empty but heard a shower going.

"Oh shit," Georgia swore under her breath. She was thinking of ways to get out of the room without making it too obvious. _Oh yes, because a woman not in this person's bed isn't obvious, _Georgia thought sarcastically. Maybe she could sneak out of the bed, dress up quickly, and grab her pager then leave. That could work. The sad thing was that Georgia wasn't bothered. She could just stay in the bed all day and sleep and forget about her duties in the hospital. She snapped back to real life when she heard the shower stop. "I am in some big shit."

Georgia slipped out of the bed with the cover covering her body. She looked at the floor and groaned with dislike. Her clothes were all over the place as well as clothing that were so familiar to her. Sighing, she walked across the room and picked up her shirt before being scared half to death.

"Leaving?" she heard Jackson ask. She looked at the door to find Jackson with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I didn't want to wake you," he shrugged but his eyes said it. The mischief, the gleam and the playfulness were just there and he wasn't hiding it. _Dear God, what have I gotten myself into? _"Well, seems like our pagers got to you first though."

"What happened?" Georgia asked slowly. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as if to say that it was obvious. Georgia immediately gripped the nearest stable thing to her to stop her collapsing. "Oh God...oh God...this is...me...you...us...no!" Georgia groaned but her eyes were latched onto Jackson's. She resisted grinning at him.

"To be fair though, you were pretty go-" Jackson was cut off when Georgia threw her purple shirt at him. He caught it before the shirt reached his face. "Don't _ever_ do that." Georgia cocked an eyebrow and a smile formed immediately.

"What will you do?" Georgia asked as she bent over and picked up his pants but her eyes never left his. She bit her bottom lip as she stood up right with pants in hand. "Show me what you're going to do to me if I throw this at you."

"You wouldn't." Georgia immediately threw the pants at him which he caught in his other hand. She started laughing hysterically but was stopped by Jackson when he latched his lips onto hers. She didn't know how long they were like that but her gripping on the covers was looser than before as well as the fact that they were inching backwards towards the bed. Her knees buckled as soon as they touched the side of the bed making her fall back with Jackson. He slowly moved away from her lips and down her neck while leaving hot trails behind. The pagers, the hospital, her ex-boyfriend and everything else just flew out the window with Georgia because of what Jackson was doing to her. She closed her eyes in bliss.

"Take this off will you?" Jackson murmured as he reached the top of the covers. Georgia laughed softly as she opened her eyes a bit and looked down to find Jackson looking at her with his emerald eyes. "Please? For me?"

"I think last night was for you," Georgia laughed as she sat up. Jackson groaned in defeat. Georgia placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "But tonight..."

"You're kidding," Jackson said. Georgia couldn't help but laugh at how Jackson was totally at shock at what she said. She found it adorable. "You are...right?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at her then stood up. Georgia dropped her hand from his cheek but pulled at his towel. Jackson started laughing then bent over. He pressed his lips against hers firmly before being interrupted. The door was kicked open to reveal Lexie.

"Didn't you two hear your pagers or...whoa," Lexie said. Jackson and Georgia pulled away from each other in an instant but Georgia still had her hand on the towel. The two of them looked at Lexie who had turned a bright red. "Um...well...you two need to get to the hospital."

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard the pagers go off," Jackson said. He wrapped his hand around Georgia's wrist and pulled her hand away from his towel. He turned around and opened his wardrobe. Georgia looked towards the door to find Lexie grinning at her. She saw Lexie mouth 'wow' before leaving and closing the door. "You better get dressed."

"Of course I'll get dressed when my underwear and bra are ruined," Georgia snapped. She watched as Jackson turned around. She knew he was expecting proof so she tilted her head to the floor. Jackson followed the direction and Georgia could see the embarrassment written on his face. "How will I get to work without any underwear?"

"I don't know. I guess you could stay here with me and we could stay in that bed all day," he suggested as he turned to look at her. Georgia pretended to act like she was considering it before burning him on the spot.

"Of course, but I want a job," Georgia smiled. Jackson rolled his eyes and turned back to his wardrobe. Georgia watched as Jackson went to his drawers, opening the first drawer. He took out white boxers and put them on under the towel then took off the towel. After he closed the drawer, he opened the second drawer where he took out a panty and a bra then tossed them over to Georgia.

"Put that on. It maybe a bit small but we can stop off at your place before we get to work," Jackson told her in a dull voice. Georgia didn't even take a look at the lingerie but continued to watch Jackson. She had spent a night with him, in his bed, and he's _angry_ at _her_ for not staying at his place for a day? She had promised him that evening but he wanted the whole day? What were they going to do? Do the crossword in the newspaper?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Georgia snapped as she tossed aside the covers and stood up. She put on the underwear first then the bra. The bra was a size too small and made her feel horrible. She tried adjusting it to make it feel more comfortable to which she succeeded in. She turned her attention back to Jackson who was putting on his jeans. "What the hell is wrong with you Jackson?" she repeated. Once he did the zipper, he turned around to face Georgia.

"Nothing," he stated. Georgia wanted to slap him so hard that it would send him back to the 60s.

"Nothing my ass, Jackson. What is it that doesn't make the _prince _happy? Is it because I turned him down for sex or what?" Georgia snarled. Jackson looked at her with a look that made her want to take back what she said. He just killed her when he looked at her and she knew she killed a part of him. "Jackson..."

"It's fine," he said. Before Georgia could think things through, she looped her fingers through two of the hoops and dragged him towards her. She stopped when she could feel his chest against her body. "Georgia..."

"Shut up," Georgia snapped. She looked up at him and smiled. "I could give you ten minutes before we could get to work." She took her fingers out the loops and slowly made her way towards the button on his jeans. She pressed her lips against his jaw. "Fifteen minutes..." Georgia started trailing towards his lips as soon as she undid the button. She pressed her body into his, earning a groan to escape his lips. "Twenty..."

"Half an hour," he said huskily as soon as Georgia unzipped his pants. She started pulling them down slowly. She got on her toes so that her lips were near his ear.

"We could call in sick," she whispered. "We could say that we couldn't get out of bed due to..._personal interest_." Jackson stepped out of jeans quickly and tossed them aside. Georgia smiled and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Meredith asked as she, along with Lexie, Alex and Christina, pressed her ear on the door leading to Jackson's room. It had been over thirty minutes and their pagers had stopped alerting them. They all called in saying that they would be late including Georgia and Jackson. "They haven't done anything in the past five minutes."

"Maybe he couldn't handle how she's like in bed," Alex suggested with a sly smile on his face. "Pretty Boy maybe good with the ladies but if he gives what that high-maintenance girl wants then I'm asking for advice."

"I thought you were good with the ladies...has your healed up 'war wound' scared away the ladies?" Christina asked. The women started laughing but Meredith pressed a finger to her lips once she heard movement.

"Jackson," they heard Georgia say. "We need to go. We can't do this again and again."

"You suggested it!" they four of them heard Jackson shot back. "Wasn't I good enough for you then?"

"God damn it Avery! You made me scream your name after each one and you say _that_?"

"Women can fake their orgasms!"

"Oh yes, because begging you to stop after I've had one after the other means I fake it."

"Seems like Jackson's done something wrong. Who would complain after having sex?" Alex asked.

"Well, studies have shown that women do fake it when they aren't satisfied but it sounds like she is satisfied," Lexie told them. Alex looked at Lexie then rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Karev. I know when you do it and you should stop before it gets ugly."

"Guys shut up!" Christina snapped. "I'm trying to listen." Lexie and Alex quickly quietened down to hear the bed slam into the wall. This time they didn't know whether they moved the bed due to the argument they were having or having sex for the fourth time in thirty-five minutes.

"Jackson, _please_!" they heard Georgia moan.

"And they're at it again," Alex responded as he moved away from the door, the others followed him. "I couldn't get a girl to continue have sex like that."

"It's because you're getting old," Christina retorted. "Studies have also shown that people don't have sex with grandpas."

"Oh ha-ha very funny," Alex said.

"Okay, I'm done. That's it, no more," they heard the faint voice of Jackson.

"_Now_ you're done. Lovely," Georgia sighed.

"They have just started maybe going out and they start arguing," Lexie sighed. "I don't see this going anywhere. When April told me what she saw last night with Jackson and Georgia, I thought she was lying. I went in there and there they were. Jackson was just in a towel and she only had a cover which she was barely holding as well as covering."

"Ah shit, we need to get going," Alex said when he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing quarter to ten and the chief wasn't going to be happy.

Jackson was walking down the stairs, looking at the charts for one of his patients who had recently found out she had HIV since she had been checked the day after she had sexual experience with a man she never knew. Jackson rolled his eyes as he thought of how stupid the woman was. _Who would be stupid enough not to wear protection? _He thought darkly. He needed to find out some kind of information that Doctor Bailey had told him about and the treatment for it. He _knew_ what they were but Doctor Bailey told him to check it over to make sure he was spot on. As well as not to be late for work. He _tried _to explain why he was late-by lying of course-but she wasn't having any of it and told him to go away. He knew that she knew he was lying since he kept on looking down the hall where Georgia stood looking at her own chart for her patient in her brand new blue scrubs. Bailey had to follow his gaze and found out the hard way _not_ to get distracted so easily.

"And this is why I am getting medicine for a woman who didn't use protection. Brilliant," he muttered under his breath as he arrived on the main floor. He looked up to find Georgia leaning against one of the reception desks in her new blue scrubs, looking at her chart for her patient. She was mouthing what her patient had but all Jackson could think about were her lips. He watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair then she turned away from her chart and looked his way. She waved his way with a smile and he waved back. Jackson jumped at the sound of Alex's voice.

"So, how was she like?" Alex asked. Jackson turned around slowly, not wanting Alex talking about Georgia. Jackson raised a questioning eyebrow, even though he knew _exactly _what he was talking. Alex rolled his eyes. "How was she in bed? April told me and-"

"April?" Jackson cut in. "How the hell does she know?"

"Checked up on you last night," he shrugged. "She told us this morning that she," he titled his head towards Georgia, "was in your bed. Don't deny it. So, how was she?" Jackson looked at Georgia who had turned to talk to one of the male receptionists then turned back to Alex.

"Pretty good," he replied. "Three times last night." Alex held up his right hand which Jackson gave a high-five to.

"Does she have a sister?" Alex asked as he turned around to look at Georgia. Jackson turned around as well to find Georgia laughing. "Hopefully not too high-maintenance." He remembered the time when she had opened up about her mother losing a child during pregnancy in Seattle. In the very same hospital she was working in now.

"No, her mother lost a child during pregnancy when she was eight or six years old in this hospital," Jackson replied. "She said she was traumatized for weeks given the fact that her mother had fallen unconscious during her time here."

"Bummer," Alex said. "Anyway, Meredith and I are working with her on this patient who has contracted some kind of disease. Want to swap?"

"Do you really want to work on a case with this woman who had sex without protection with an unknown man and has contracted HIV?" Jackson replied. He looked at Alex who shook his head. "I thought so. When you're with Georgia can you ask her if we're still on for tonight?"

"Sure but what are you going to do with her tonight?" Alex asked. Jackson grinned and gave Alex another high-five. "Enjoy."

Georgia read over the prescriptions her patient had been taking for the pat three years from a hospital in New Orleans. She had told Georgia that whatever was happening to her had worsened once she had stopped taking the prescription medicine. Sighing, Georgia looked across the shelves of medicine in the supply room to find the several prescription bottles. Whatever this woman had, she wasn't doing well. Georgia was surprised that this woman hadn't already had an overdose of some kind. She needed to take two tablets from each bottle which was scary as hell coming from a doctor's perspective. Whoever the doctor was from New Orleans, he sure knew what he was doing. She kept on going down the aisle until she bumped into someone. "Oh shit, sorry about that."

"Its fine," she heard Jackson reply. Georgia immediately took three steps away from the person and looked at the person who was indeed Jackson Avery. "How was your day?" Georgia just stared at him, shocked. He had a case with HIV. There is no cure. Why the hell was he down there? "Oh, so you're ignoring me. I get it."

"Are you following me or something?" Georgia asked, completely ignoring what he had just said. Jackson raised an eyebrow questioningly but she saw right through that. "Don't you dare give me that look, Avery. You're here when I'm here, you were in the lobby when I was there and you are on the same floor as I am with my patient even though yours is a floor below mine. Why?"

"Why can't I be?" Jackson replied as he took a step towards Georgia. She knew exactly where this was going. He stared straight into her eyes, a small smile forming. "Can't I be on a floor which has you on it?"

"You can be," Georgia answered as she walked across the remaining space between them. "But then again, I'm not an idiot. Stop flirting with me. We are in a work place and it is really unacceptable." Georgia tried not to laugh at the face Jackson was pulling. It had been years since she had seen the facial expression of pure horror from Jackson. She knew that unacceptable and workplace had never worked with Jackson which was why she was pulling at her own game but it would get boring fast. "So what prescriptions are you getting then?" she asked, changing the subject immediately.

"So you know what my case is then, huh?" he asked. Georgia simply nodded, turning away from him to look at the shelf. "Some stupid woman had sex with an unknown man who had HIV. She now has it and I am supposed to find a cure."

"You're sounding more and more like me when I'm annoyed at an idiot patient," Georgia noted. "Don't be. You need to be professional unlike myself, who is high maintenance-yes I heard about that-and can be critical of everything. Just get her the prescription medicine that can allow her to continue her life normally."

"What would you do?" he asked. Georgia picked up a prescription, sighing. He should know about this and he's asking her for help? "Yeah, I know I should know this but I was thinking of doing HAART but that depends on her CD4."

"What is her CD4 count?" Georgia asked as she set down the prescription bottle. She turned around and looked at the chart he was holding. "Okay, it's below 350. I suggest you begin treatment with ARVs. The ARV I suggest is to take two types of NRTI or NtRTl. Wait, I saw one of those here." Georgia turned around and got onto her toes. She felt around but found Jackson holding it in front of her. Georgia quickly got back on her feet then snatching the bottle away from him. "Thanks. Now then, she should take this twice, once after she has breakfast and again after dinner. You need to get her another type of medicine which I suggest, coming from her charts, is the INIs. It is somewhere here and you can find it yourself."

"You are amazing," Jackson commented.

"Actually, I read," Georgia smiled. She placed the prescription bottle on his chart then quickly looked up at him. "You should as well. Now, help me find these prescriptions medicines."

"Well, I have to-"

"I'm coming over tonight or unless you don't want me there then..." Georgia trailed off as she turned her back to him. She had always enjoyed playing tricks with Jackson's head, and it has never failed. She was surprised about what came next.

"Here they are," Jackson said as he dangled them in front of her face. "I had April find these, since you are under her wing for the week I asked her what the prescriptions were." Georgia snatched them from his fingers and turned around. He didn't know April ratted her out this morning? He was included in the lateness and she wasn't going to drag Jackson into this. What Jackson said next was something even she couldn't hide under a carpet. "She knows about last night."

"_How_?" Georgia asked.

"She came to check up on me last night, just to make sure I arrived home and she found you in bed." Georgia's jaw slackened for a second before regaining her cool.

"Then come to my place," Georgia offered. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, it's better than April walking in."

* * *

**Okay, I honestly had an idea on where this chapter was going but that kind of fell through the cracks. :). Me and my lovely brain. **

**Please review! Good? Bad? Too Mary-Sue ish? **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson sat on the edge of Georgia's bed since his pager went off. It was four in the morning and there had to be something done in the hospital. He was haggard to bits and what was worse was the fact that Georgia wasn't paged. She wasn't even woken up by his pager but all he could imagine was Georgia being late for something she had to be at and he would do it. He grinned at the idea but quickly shook it away. That wasn't a brilliant thing to think about but he had to admit that Georgia's been getting some good patients. He turned around and shook Georgia slightly, earning a groan of annoyance. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked. He heard some kind of profanity escape her lips in a mumble and she rolled over onto her other side. Jackson chuckled. He knew how much she wasn't a morning person, let alone a person who could be awoken easily. He repeated the question but this time he didn't get an answer. He leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I need to go."

"Well piss off and find the bathroom yourself." Jackson wasn't taken aback by the insensitive side of Georgia. He was pretty much used to it since he had to wake her up during college. He didn't budge at all making Georgia sigh in discontent. "It's on the left when you leave the room." Jackson nodded and just stayed there. He snaked his arm around Georgia and his fingers intertwined with hers. "Aren't you going?" she asked softly. Jackson nodded again, unsure about leaving. It was four in the morning but there might be an emergency. "If you aren't then come back into bed and shut up." Before he could reply, both of their pagers went off. Both of them swore under their breath at the noise. Jackson shook off Georgia's grip and slid out of the bed. He stood up and felt his boxers on the floor. He sat on the bed again, picked them up and put them on.

Jackson picked up both of their pagers on the counter in the kitchen. It was something serious and he hoped that it wasn't his HIV patient but his patient wasn't under Georgia's patients at all. She didn't even check up on her. He heard the bathroom door slam shut so he turned around to find Georgia in jeans and a loose shirt while drying her hair with a towel. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But we're screwed. It's been twenty minutes since our pagers went off and-"

"Don't worry," Georgia cut in. "Meredith hasn't even got up." Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. Georgia rolled her eyes as she dug her hand into her jeans pocket. She pulled out her phone and waved it in the air. "The magic of mobile phones and communication."

* * *

Georgia and Jackson walked into the hospital to find a crowd of doctors, nurses and interns in their way. Georgia quickly made a move forward towards Bailey who was staring up at the stairs. She had no idea what was happening if all the staff were needed until she saw what the problem was. She gripped her chest with her hand; a heart attack nearly threatened her. This was above anything she had seen. She didn't even see this during her time with UNICEF.

"W-what happened?" Georgia whispered, loud enough for Bailey to hear her. She felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"I just came five minutes ago," she heard Bailey say. "This is awful. This man wants to kill himself."

Georgia looked at the man who was barely balancing on the railings. She had heard about this man. He was a priest who was admitted into the hospital last week with stage two cancer. The man was swaying slightly, his hands pressed together so that they were pointing towards the ceiling. He was mouthing some sort of prayer, Georgia could only assume, and was looking upwards. She nearly jumped when she felt someone's breath on her neck. She twirled around, reluctantly, to find Jackson looking at the man. She studied his face for a moment only to find nothing there. It was rather weird to see Jackson like this. She had never really seen him in this situation. After a minute, she turned her attention back to the man to find him on the heels of his feet. She was so close to a heart attack that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Sir, why are you doing this?" Bailey yelled. "We can help you!" Silence followed besides Georgia listening to her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. This man was going to jump off the staircase and no one was doing anything. There must be a reason why they weren't doing anything. Did he tell them that if they moved, he would jump off? How about if she and some other people, who this man didn't see yet, could slip away and place mattresses under the jumping area? It would reduce the impact on his body and a lot less damage to repair. As if Jackson heard her thoughts, he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Follow me, we're going to get some mattresses with some other people," Jackson told her. Georgia turned around to find no expression on his face whatsoever. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lexie, April, Meredith and others going through to the emergency room. Georgia nodded but found Jackson's hand in hers. "Come on, slowly though." Shocked slightly at the gesture, she allowed Jackson to pull her away from the crowd.

As soon as they reached the doors that led to the emergency room, they ran into the emergency room to find April and Lexie pulling the mattresses off of the gurneys, others were doing the same while some of them were holding the gurneys to stop them from moving. April looked at them, but slowed down what she was doing. Georgia watched her expression go from concentrated to a surprised look. Georgia followed her gaze to find her hand still in Jackson's. She quickly took her hand out of his, clearing her throat afterwards. She looked at April who looked at her with a look of displease. Georgia knew that she was on a rollercoaster ride of emotions with Jackson and Georgia had a feeling that April was getting that vibe off of her whether she liked it or not.

Georgia was carrying one side of the mattress while Jackson carried the other side. They were going around the back way and they had the last of the mattresses. Georgia knew that if they didn't get there in time, she wouldn't forgive herself and she was pretty sure that Jackson would have the same guilty conscience. As they continued their way around, Jackson broke the silence. Georgia was rather surprised at what came next.

"What do you want?" he asked. Georgia resisted stopping at that question and she carried on, as if nothing was wrong. Jackson repeated the question. _You; I want you._

"Why do you want to know?" Georgia replied. _Because he cares. _

"I want to know because I care. I care about the fact that you would rather have me as a friend with benefits than-" Georgia instantly snapped at that.

"Are you telling me that I am not using you properly? You are telling me _that_? Are you insane? You have the option to slam me against a wall or just say that you were busy but you decide not to. Instead, you decide to screw me and not think about yourself first!" Georgia snarled. "Do you know what's hilarious about this whole damn thing? You know what; don't answer because we are discussing this _while a man is trying to kill himself!_"

* * *

Georgia quickly distanced herself from Jackson as soon as their job was finished. She stood next to Meredith who was holding her husband's hand and Georgia instantly regretted what she had done in the Emergency Room. Her eyes shot to Jackson who was watching anxiously, waiting for something to happen. She just had the hope that he would look over and smile but he didn't. She sighed in frustration but nearly screamed when she turned her attention back to the man. The man was inching forwards, still murmuring. She looked over at the floor to find the mattresses. She analyzed it then realized that the man was going to get hurt. There was only one layer of mattresses. Georgia tried to remember what other condition he had. It had something to do with the bones in his body.

"He's still going to get injured," Georgia whispered. Meredith turned around, giving her a questioning look. "He's still going to get hurt. He has this condition where his bones are weak. His bones are going to snap like a twig."

"What do you propose we do then? The chief is trying to persuade the man not to jump," Meredith told her. Georgia got onto her tiptoes to find the chief chatting to the man from the bottom of the stairs. She got back onto her feet, looking around until she saw the elevators.

"Are the elevators working?" Georgia asked. She turned towards Meredith who was smiling. "If we can get into an elevator, we can sneak up behind him, catch him off guard and get him down."

"Wait," Meredith said. Georgia watched as Meredith tugged at Derek's shirt, trying to get his attention. He looked at her and Meredith told him the plan but Georgia was taken aback when Derek turned towards her.

"It might not work though," Derek pointed out. Georgia shrugged which made Derek sigh. Georgia had guessed that Derek would have agreed anyway, even if it wouldn't work. "I'll go; Meredith stay here and Georgia come with me." Georgia followed after Derek as soon as he started towards the elevator. Once they arrived in front of the elevator door, Derek pressed the up key only to find that the elevator was on their floor. They scurried into the elevator; once in Georgia pressed the button that had a one written on it. The door closed and started ascending upwards slowly. Neither of them talked until they reached the first floor.

"Follow me," Derek told her when they stepped out of the elevator. Georgia didn't know if he knew that she already knew the hospital like the back of her hand or he knew a different path but Georgia followed him anyway. They walked down the route that led to the staircase but the hallway lights were dimly lit, the doors were shut and the curtains were closed.

"Are they always like this?" Georgia asked when they were nearing the staircase.

"Yes but the chief has been trying to cut down on the electricity," Derek replied. _Fair enough_, Georgia thought. She couldn't help but think that she had left the lights on in her apartment before she and Jackson left. That was going to kill her salary at the end of the month. She was knocked out of her train of thought when Derek put an arm out to stop her walking. She was about to push him out the way when she noticed why he had stopped her. Just above the man was a noose and she could barely see it. He wasn't going to jump off; he was going to hang himself.

"Dear God," Georgia gasped.

"Do you have light footing?" Derek questioned. Georgia tried not to laugh. She could remember that when she was five, playing dark room with her friends, all her friends would run off because they could hear her footsteps before she actually reached them. "I take that as a no and my footing can be heavy when I go down stairs."

"Take off your shoes," Georgia whispered as she slipped her trainers off. She looked at Derek who shook his head.

"You go down there first and once you have him safely, I'll go in to help," Derek told her. Georgia glared at him for a moment but took a deep breath in. She knew that she had to do this one way or another. As quietly as she could, she nearly crawled her way down the stairs. She was bent over so much that it seemed like she was going to get on all fours. She continued her way down until she saw Jackson's reaction. His eyes were huge, his jaw was clenched and she could see him swearing. Georgia couldn't help but smile slightly since he didn't know half of what happened during her time out in the field but all she could imagine was one thing when she thought about her time in UNICEF. She was behind the man and looking at his back. All she could see was one thing.

_The loud shot penetrated the air as Georgia stood behind the man in the suit. She watched as the man fell backwards, as if in slow motion, reaching for his chest. She stared ahead of her, tears spilling, and looked at the man who had given the fallen man the shot. The gun was now pointing at her, the man grinning. This was her last few moments. She knew it. The man who had just surrendered his life for her was this man's brother. She ducked immediately when she heard the pistol go off. She scrambled towards the man on the floor. He was shaking, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and blood was spilling out of the wound. She didn't have expertise in this situation. Not one bit. _

"_Save me," the man whispered. _

"Save him," Georgia whispered. Georgia jumped forward with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She grabbed the priest's waist and dragged him backwards. When she heard the man's feet land on the floor, she loosened her grip slightly and the next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall with her hand flying to her left eye. She watched as Derek and a few other doctors had quickly taken over the situation with her right eye. The doctors were wrestling with the man, she saw Meredith running off to get something that Derek told her to get. Everyone looked as though they were slowing down and the sound was blocked out. She heard murmurs nearby, so she turned her head to find Lexie holding her hand out. Time started to speed up back to normal and the sound came back to life.

"...Come...on...Georgia...you need to get that checked," Lexie told her. Georgia nodded; she grabbed Lexie's hand with her free one, allowing her to help her up.

Georgia sat on a stool while Lexie took to her needs. Lexie sat opposite her with a table next to her which contained the equipment needed. Georgia had only just found out that she had a nosebleed since the priest had hit it with his elbow. What she didn't know was how that elbow hit her left eye as well, resulting the skin around the eye to turn a bluish-blackish. Lexie was telling her that she needed to leave the ice on the nose just to reduce the swelling but it might swell up after a few hours.

"Can you breathe properly?" Lexie asked her. Lexie took off the ice, allowing Georgia to take a deep breath in and exhaled. She nodded. Lexie put the ice back onto Georgia's nose. She winced slightly at the slight pain. "Good, that means we don't have to do too much to you. You might need to take a few painkillers but if it's crooked in any way, we need to get it sorted out."

"Okay," Georgia told her. She wrinkled her nose, stopping automatically at the pain that went through her body, at the sound of her voice. It had gone nasally. She hated nasally accents and she knew, judging by the look from Lexie, that she sounded weird. "What about my eye?"

"That'll go down on its own," Lexie replied. Georgia nodded then sighed. The two women sat in silence until Lexie asked a question that shocked Georgia. "What's going on between you and Jackson? One minute you two are together then the next you're not. Is it a friend with benefits relationship or something?" Lexie asked. Georgia, stunned, didn't reply for a few minutes.

"I don't know," Georgia finally replied. "I've been through guys like Jackson before." Georgia had to admit that Jackson was a womanizer.

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked, taking off the wet tissue from Georgia's nose and replacing it with another ice cube wrapped in a tissue.

"Jackson is a womanizer. In college, he used to sleep with about three women in a week usually. It was a pain whenever you wanted to hang out with him."

"Did you hear-?" Georgia cut off Lexie. She knew what Lexie was going to ask since so many have done in the past.

"Yeah, he told me about it. Threesome, original," Georgia told her.

"Why are you sleeping with him then?" Lexie asked. _Because I feel like a fucking princess for once in my life._

"He makes me feel things that I've never felt before," Georgia replied.

"You know, you shouldn't force yourself to do something that you don't want to do," Lexie told her. _That's hard to do now since I would do anything for Jackson. _

"I know."

"Why don't you then?" Lexie pushed. Georgia looked Lexie in the eye then sighed. "Oh. I see. Why do you deny him then?"

"Because I can't bring myself to tell him that I love him," Georgia replied automatically. She quickly realized what she had said. "Shit, don't tell him that. No one must know about this."

"Why?"

"Because my ex-boyfriend thinks I'm still in love with him." Lexie looked at Georgia, surprised. "He sent me an e-mail saying he would take me back after I've got my life in shape. He also said that I should stay the hell away from Jackson."

"You aren't going to, are you?"

"I'm not going to and the only reason I'm not going to is because he owes me four years of everything."

Georgia knew that she was lying to herself once she said it. He didn't owe her anything and she had gotten her head around that concept. She owed him the truth but the truth will take longer for her to say than actually show.

* * *

**Tada! Latest chapter!**

**Tell me how it's going! Good? Bad? **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


End file.
